Moment To Remember
by Khasabat04
Summary: Perasaan tulus itu tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menyadarinya, perasaan itu akan selalu ada untuk menyapamu tanpa kau minta, tanpa kau sadari, " kau adalah namja yang baik dan terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Aku tau hatimu sangatlah lembut, jangan berkelahi lagi ne? berjanjilah padaku—" EXO ( Luhan x Xiumin ), Tao x Kris, Suho x Lay
1. Chapter 1

Perasaan tulus itu tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menyadarinya, perasaan itu akan selalu ada untuk menyapamu tanpa kau minta, tanpa kau sadari..

.

.

Luhan x Xiumin

.======================================================================================================================================================.

**Tersenyum Evil dengan membawa crack pair hahaha..biar bagaimanapun saya sangat senang dengan CRACK pair yang satu ini hahaha..**

…

**Happy Read**

…**.**

Luhan terdiam menatap langit dari jendela kaca kantornya, tatapan rindu nan sendi jelas tergambar di wajah tampan pemilik perusahaan ternama di daratan Asia dengan cina sebagai basic perekonomian.

**#FLASH BACK**

" _Lu—kenapa kau masih saja berkelahi? Aduuh—lihatlah wajahmu penuh luka begini!, pasti sakit—"_

_Dengan pelan seorang gadis berpipi cubby dengan tag name – Xiumin Huang – di jas seragam sekolah yang sama dengan laki-laki tampan –Xi Luhan - penuh luka lebam di hadapannya mengusap dan mencoba membersihkan darah. Luhan menepis tangan lembut milik Xiumin._

" _sudahlah, jangan perdulikan aku! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!"_

" _kau ini, kita kan teman!"_

_Luhan menatap gadis cantik itu dengan tatapan dinginnya namun yang ia dapat adalah tatapan polos yang tulus. Luhan terlalu dingin untuk sekedar memberikan tatapan terima kasih pada gadis yang merawat lukanya itu._

" _sudahlah! Jangan perduli padaku! Tidak ada yang membutuhkanmu, kau mengikutiku terus dan itu membuatku kesal! Jangan karna kau pernah ku tolong kau jadi membuntutiku terus!" _

_Bentak Luhan. Luhan bingung dengan reaksi yang Xiumin berikan, biasanya jika seseorang sudah Luhan perlakukan dengan seperti itu, ia akan langsung pergi dan berjanji tidak akan mendekati seorang Luhan lagi. Namun Xiumin berbeda, bukannya cepat-cepat menjauh dari Luhan, Xiumin malah tersenyum sambil memberikan plester untuk menutup luka yang menghiasi wajah laki-laki Xi itu. Jika ego Luhan tidak menyuruhnya menyimpan sesuatu yang ingin meledak di dadanya ia sudah mengakui bahwa dirinya amat nyaman dengan kehadiran Xiumin di sampingnya. _

" _nah! Sudah selesai, jangan berkelahi lagi ne?"_

" _bukan urusanmu!"_

" _ayolah~ Luhan, berjanjilah kau tidak akan berkelahi lagi.."_

_Luhan membuang mukannya, mengarahkan pandangannya dari gadis yang sedang beraeygo mengulang permintaan yang sama dihadapannya. Hingga suara phonsel menghentikan rengekan dari gadis baozi itu._

" _yeoboseo~"_

_Xiumin mengangguk, membiarkan orang di seberang line telephone berbicara._

" _ne, aku akan segera kesana"_

_Gadis itu tersenyum dan menutup phonselnya. Ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk laki-laki yang ia paksa melihatnya._

" _kau adalah namja yang baik dan terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Aku tau hatimu sangatlah lembut, jangan berkelahi lagi ne? berjanjilah padaku—"_

_Xiumin tidak membiarkan Luhan membalas ucapannya, gadis keturunan Korea-Cina itu nekat mencium bibir Luhan. Luhan yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam, ia terlalu kaget untuk membayangkan bagaimana mungkin gadis semanis Xiumin bisa melakukannya seperti itu._

" _sampai jumpa Luhanie—"_

_Xiumin terus berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung. Ia berlari sambil mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi cubbynya._

" _mianhe Luhan, aku tidak bisa berpamitan padamu—du bu I"_

_**._

_Setelah sadar dari kekagetannya, pemuda tampan itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum miliknya. Ia melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya dengan rona merah yang entah sejak kapan muncul di pipi putihnya._

" _kau terlihat senang, deer? Ada sesuatu yang menarik?"_

_Tanya seorang wanita, Luhan mengangguk pada wanita cantik yang sedang membuat makan malam._

" _kau tau ma? Aku sedang sangat bahagia—"_

_Seorang laki-laki paruh baya duduk di depan Luhan, ia menatap anaknya sejenak lalu menyesap kopinya._

" _apa karna gadis itu?"_

" _bisa dibilang seperti itu, pa—wae?"_

" _kau benar-benar, pemuda yang bodoh! Papa tidak tau apa yang ada di otakmu sehingga membiarkan gadis itu pergi begitu saja..papa benar-benar tidak percaya—"_

_Luhan menatap laki-laki itu bingung._

" _sudahlah Xui Xian, Luhan terlalu egois untuk mengerti perasaan orang lain—"_

_Ucapan wanita itu membuat Luhan semakin bingung._

" _tapi aku tidak seperti itu dulu, Jian Ming!"_

" _Yaa! Apa yang sedang coba kalian katakana padaku?"_

_Xui Xian menatap anaknya._

" _bukannya kau senang karna Xiumin pergi? Mungkin sekarang pesawatnya sudah bersiap lepas landas—kasian mamamu, ia pasti sangat kehilangan teman.."_

_Tanpa berfikir apa yang sedang coba orang tuanya katakana, Luhan pergi melesat menuju bandara. Ia mencoba menghubungi phonsel Xiumin namun masuk mail box. _

" _Xiumin! Minnie! Baozie! Dimana kau?! Du Bu qi! Jangan pergi—aku mohon—"_

_Tepat saat Luhan masuk keruang transit di bandara, sebuah pesawat sudah meninggalkan bandara. Luhan mencoba berteriak layaknya orang yang kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga namun semua nihil, Xiuminnya telah pergi._

**-Flash Back END-**

Luhan menggenggam erat sapu tangan berwarna biru langit di tangannya, sapu tangan yang tidak sengaja Xiumin tinggalkan bersama sekotak peralatan P3K yang selalu ia bawa disaat menemani Luhan berkelahi.

" kau bilang hanya sampai jumpa, tapi kenapa kau tidak segera kembali? Aku merindukanmu, aku merindukan tangan halusmu..aku menepati janji yang kau buat sepihak itu—"

Guman Luhan lirih, pintu diketuk beberapa kali sebelum menampilkan seorang namja dengan pakaian rapi dengan id card bernama 'Park Chanyeol' di dadanya.

" meeting akan dimulai di café biasa, mereka sudah menunggumu"

" ok, xi xie Chanyeol—"

Chanyeol mengangguk berjalan mengikuti Luhan, ia tersenyum melihat sapu tangan yang Luhan coba masukkan kedalam sakunya. Chanyeol ingat bagaimana ia menemukan sepupunya tengah terpuruk kehilangan seseorang yang bahkan Chanyeol belum pernah melihatnya. Chanyeol adalah sepupu jauh Luhan yang belajar dan menetap di cina setelah Xiumin pergi.

Suho mengajak seorang gadis dengan expresi datar duduk di sebuah café, ia mencoba tersenyum.

" kita sudah kembali ke Cina, ge"

Suho menatap gadis yang kini duduk disamping gadis tanpa expresi di hadapannya, ia tersenyum pada gadis berambut pirang dengan scraff yang hampir menutupi raut wajahnya.

" ge, gomawo. Gomawo karna telah mau menemani kami—"

" ya! Huang Zitao~sudah ku katakana aku melakukan ini karna aku merasa kalian tanggung jawabku! Dan lagi aku ada pekerjaan disini, apa lagi melihat keadaan Xiumin yang seperti ini—"

Dua orang berbeda usia itu mengangguk dan menatap seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang terurai, yang nampak cantik dan manis jika expresi itu berganti—ya Expresi manis yang selalu mereka lihat ada di wajah cubby Xiumin kini menghilang, bahkan bukan hanya expresi yang menghilang namun pipi cubby nya.  
Setelah menyelesaikan istirahat mereka Suho dan Zitao membantu Xiumin keluar dari café, dan disaat mereka keluar Luhan datang. Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan tangan Suho yang menuntunya.

" waeyo? Paliwa—kita sudah ditunggu"

" Xiumin—"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, ia menggeleng sebentar hingga ahirnya ia bisa membawa Luhan duduk bersama relasi. Meski pikiran Luhan buyar karna Xiumin namun ia tetap berusaha yang terbaik untuk meeting hingga selesai. Luhan berjalan lunglai keluar café, ia membiarkan Chanyeol mengurus semuanya hingga ia duduk disebuah bangku taman.

" Minie, kenapa kau tidak menyapaku? Kau marah eoh? Kenapa wajahmu tak secerah dulu? Apa kau membenciku?"

Luhan menutup matanya, ia tidak ingin air matanya mengalir di saat ia membayangkan tentang Xiumin.

" jijie, kau tunggu disini ne? aku pergi sebentar—"

Zitao tersenyum sambil membenarkan selimut untuk menghangatkan Xiumin. Gadis panda itu berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan jijie-nya. Setelah merasa puas menangis ia keluar.

" Zitao?"

Suara familiar yang memanggil nama Zitao membuat gadis panda itu menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang namja berambut blonde terlihat tampan dengan stelan jas yang menutupi tubuh atletisnya.

" kau kembali? Kau berubah—"

Zitao tidak menggubris namja tampan itu. Ia kemudian berbalik meninggalkan namja tampan dengan smrik yang tidak ia lihat.

Luhan menghiruf udara dalam-dalam, ia tidak menyadari siapa yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

" bahkan aku bisa mencium harum miliknya, apa aku sangat merindukannya?"

Luhan membuka matanya, ia tidak ingin kembali kedalam penyesalan karna perbuatan jahatnya pada Xiumin. Mata rusa milik laki-laki tampan itu melebar! Matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang amat ia rindukan, sosok yang baru saja ia temui. Luhan tidak bisa menahan perasaannya hingga ia dengan cepat memeluk sosok yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

" benarkah ini kau, Xiumin? Aku merindukanmu—"

Xiumin? Xiumin hanya terdiam tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, bahkan saat Luhan mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang ada didalam dadanya ia tidak menunjukan reaksi.

" kenapa kau diam? Baozie, kau bisa memakiku! Kau boleh memarahiku atau memukulku sesukamu, jangan diam saja—"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap mata gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Mata itu kosong, bahkan Luhan tidak menemukan apapun di mata itu untuknya selain rasa bersalah yang terpantul jelas dari mata Luhan. Luhan mengesampingkan rasa bingungnya kemudian mencium Xiumin hingga seseorang tiba-tiba memberikan pukulan di wajanya.

" ada apa?!"

" Siapa kau?! Jangan pernah menyentuh Xiumin! Berani-beraninya kau memanfaatkan kesempatan! Dasar brengsek!"

Suho memukuli Luhan berkali-kali, hingga Zitao melerainya setelah kembali dari kamar mandi.

" gege, wae?"

" gwacana, kajja kita pulang—"

Suho menuntun Xiumin menjauh dari Luhan yang tersungkur di tanah, ia tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang mencoba bangkit.

" Kau! Kau siapanya Xiumin!? Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya untuk memukul Suho namun saat melihat siluet Xiumin yang berada dirangkulan Suho, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

" kau mengenalnya? Dia yeojachinguku, jadi jangan pernah mengganggunya!"

Suho tidak memperdulikan apa reaksi Luhan, yang ia perdulikan adalah membuat orang-orang tidak pernah berniat berbuat tidak baik pada Xiumin. Ia ingin melindungi orang yang pernah ada didalam hidupnya yang kini untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri saja tidak bisa.

" benarkah? Benarkah itu—Minnie?"

Diam, itulah yang bisa Luhan lihat dari gadis cantik pemilik hatinya. Perasaan sakit itu menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya hingga ia tak lagi merasakan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan dari pukulan Suho. Luhan menatap nanar punggung Xiumin, bagaimanapun ia harus menerima kenyataan itulah yang ia dapatkan dari pandangan kosong Xiumin.

" kau benar-benar marah dan meninggalkanku, Xiumin? Xiumin—Minnie—Baozie—"

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang tidak begitu jauh darinya berdiri. Ia mengusap kasar darah yang mengalir bersama air mata di bibirnya. Ia tersenyum singkat mendapati air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.  
Suho dan Zitao kaget saat tiba-tiba Xiumin melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka, keduanya menatap tidak percaya pada gadis yang tengah berbalik arah menuju seorang laki-laki yang terdiam disamping pintu mobilnya.  
Luhan kaget melihat pantulan dirinya dan seorang gadis dengan dress biru laut, ia menoleh dan mendapati Xiumin berada di depannya. Mata Luhan kembali terbelalak saat gadis itu mengusap air mata dan darah di sudut bibirnya.

" aku senang kau masih peduli padaku, du bu I atas sikapku selama ini—semoga kau bahagia dengan hidupmu dan aku akan bahagia melihat kebahagiaanmu.."

Sekilas Luhan mencium bibir Xiumin sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobil, ia masih bisa melihat Suho dan Zitao mendekati Xiumin sebelum ia menjalankan mobilnya. Air mata Luhan jatuh kembali, dadanya sesak jika harus memikirkan Xiumin bukan miliknya lagi.

" ya, benar—memang aku yang bodoh—"

.

**.

.

**-2 Minggu kemudian-**

Zitao menoleh kesana kemari mengitari taman, wajah manisnya berganti menjadi wajah dingin dan panic. Zitao mulai putus asa, tiba-tiba seseorang mengulurkan ice cream kearahnya.

" kau?"

" makanlah, aku sudah melihatmu mondar-mandir di taman ini sejak 2 jam yang lalu—apa yang kau cari?"

Zitao tidak mengatakan apapun, ia menerima uluran ice cream dan memakannya. Gadis manis dengan kuncir kuda itu mendesah untuh beberapa saat sebelum kembali memakan ice cream yang sudah mulai meleleh.

" aku sedang mencari seseorang—"

" siapa?"

Zitao menggeleng sedih. Beberapa saat kemudian Zitao menoleh pada laki-laki dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata disampingnya, matanya berbinar.

" Kris-ge! Kau mengenal daerah ini dengan baik bukan? Kau adalah penguasa daerah ini kan? Jadi kau pasti bisa membantuku—"

Laki-laki yang Zitao panggil Kris itu memberikan tatapan dinginnya.

" siapa yang kau cari?"

Lagi-lagi Zitao menggeleng, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar dan sukses membuat Kris kaget, pasalnya ia tidak pernah melihat Zitao menangis sebelumnya.

" aku bertemu dengannya disini 2 minggu yang lalu, dia berkelahi dengan oppaku..karna memeluk jijie-ku—"

Kris tersentak, ia menatap Zitao yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

" kau mencari namja yang berkelai disini?"

Zitao mengangguk.

" aku kira, kalau dia—aku tau, dia Xi Lu Han direktur muda penguasa pangsa asia. Di SMA dulu dia musuh bebuyutanku, kami sering berkelahi di sekitaran sini dan kalau aku ingat-ingat dia mempunyai kekasih yang selalu berada di belakang pohon itu ( Kris menunjuk sebuah pohon besar ), seorang gadis dengan perlengkapan p3k. Apa benar Luhan yang kau cari? Memang sih sudah lama dia tidak berkelahi ya semenjak gadis yang selalu bersamanya itu pergi—"

Zitao berdiri tanpa lupa menarik lengan Kris yang sedang meminum minuman dari kaleng.

" kajja antar aku ketempat namja itu!"

Kris memiringkan kepalanya.  
Menunggu lama hingga orang yang Zitao telephone tiba di tempat Kris dan Zitao menunggu. Keduanya menunggu Suho di depan sebuah kantor yang di yakini menjadi kantor Luhan. Chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang berpatroli saat melihat tiga orang itu mendekati meja resepsionis.

" Kris?"

Kris menoleh, ia mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati teman seperjuangannya di Korea berada dihadapannya.

" kau disini?"

" tentu! Aku berkerja disini, kau kemana saja?"

" aku disini sejak naik SMA babo! Ah, iya apa Luhan ada di kantor ini?"

Chanyeol mengerutakan alisnya.

" Luhan?"

" paliwa! Katakana pada namja rusa itu untuk menemuiku sekarang, dia pasti akan keluar tanpa membuat janji.."

Dengan senyum yang berkembang Chanyeol mengangguk.  
Suho menenangkan Zitao membuat laki-laki tampan disampingnya mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang ia miliki. Chanyeol kembali dengan wajah menyesal.

" Luhan sedang tidak ingin diganggu—"

'BRUKK' tiba-tiba Zitao berlutut dihadapan Chanyeol membuat semua mata tertuju pada gadis dengan craff motif panda itu. Kris memberikan deathglarenya pada Chanyeol yang membuat pemuda Park itu meringis.

" oppa aku mohon ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya—"

Bahasa korea Zitao berantakan, itulah yang bisa tiga laki-laki disana katakana. Ya tiga laki-laki dengan keturunan korea.

.

.

**.

.

Luhan sedang berbaring di taman rumahnya, ia tidak memperdulikan kedua orang tuanya yang menatapnya penuh rasa iba.

" ah, aku tidak tega melihat Luhanku seperti itu! Aku lebih senang dia pulang dengan luka lebam biar aku bisa mengobati dan memarahinya dari pada seperti mayat hidup, ini membuatku sakit.."

" Ming, aku yakin Luhan bisa mengatasi semuanya.."

Xui Xian memberikan pelukan hangat pada istrinya yang masih menatap keluar jendela. Seorang yeoja dengan dimple di pipinya masuk dan ikut memperhatikan objek pandangan mereka.

" kenapa lagi gege?"

" Eh? Lay? Kau sudah pulang?"

Jian Ming melepas pelukan Xui Xian, ia tersenyum mendekati putrinya. Xui Xian langsung memberikan kode pada yeoja berambut panjang itu untuk mendekati gege-nya di taman sebelum mama-nya. Lay mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih memandangi langit sore. Ia ikutan berbaring di samping Luhan, ia mengamati garis lugas pada laki-laki yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya. Laki-laki yang bisa dikatakan cantik jika berdandan layaknya perempuan, lelaki yang tangguh.

" ada apa -ge?"

" tidak ada, hanya rasanya sedikit sakit melihatnya bersama orang lain.."

Lay tau, ia bukan anak kecil lagi yang tidak mengerti apa yang Luhan katakana. Lay tersenyum, kedua orang tuanya sudah mengatakan bagaimana gege-nya itu menyesal dan mencintai seseorang.

" apa kau sangat mencintainya?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari celah dari setiap bayangangan Xiumin di kepalanya. Bayangan yang membuat penyesalannya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

" Ya"

Gadis itu tersenyum, ia mencoba bangun dan memandang wajah laki-laki disampingnya. Sebuah ketulusan berada di sana.

" Lu—"

Lay menoleh mendapati Chanyeol datang.

" Ya ! Park Chanyeol! Aku sudah mengatakan aku tidak ingin diganggu hari ini!"

" mian, tapi aku tidak tau harus bagaimana—seseorang bernama Wu Yi Fan memberikan deathglarenya padaku saat seorang yeoja berlutut dihadapanku hanya untuk bertemu denganmu..aku tidak ada pilihan lain.."

Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum gaje.

" Kris?"

" dia menunggu di dalam.."

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada Lay membantu adik kesayangannya itu berdiri, keduanya mengikuti Chanyeol yang membawa mereka keruang tamu. Saat Luhan tiba ia satu tujuannya yaitu pada seseorang berambut blonde yang kini mengeluarkan aura membunuh, sedikit ia tidak mengerti dengan arah tatapan lelaki yang mengarahkan tatapannya pada seseorang yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.  
'BRUG' lagi-lagi Zitao berlutut, kali ini ia berlutut tepat di depan kaki Luhan.

" ada apa?"

" aku mohon, bantu aku.."

Luhan menatap Kris atau Chanyeol untuk meminta penjelasan namun keduanya mengangkat bahu, hanya hawa membunuh Kris saja yang belum lenyap.  
Setelah mencoba beberapa kali ahirnya Lay membantu Zitao untuk duduk dan menenangkan gadis dengan mata sembab itu. Luhan menatap bingung pada ketiga tamunya, hingga ia menyadari mengenali dua orang asing dihadapannya.

" Kim Joonmyeon, kau bisa memanggilku Suho. Aku yang kemarin memukulmu dan mengaku menjadi kekasih Xiumin di taman, dan ini Huang Zi Tao dia dongsaeng Xiumin.."

" oh, aku ingat kalian. Ada apa?"

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya pada laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya sebagai kekasih Xiumin. Suho menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui pada beberapa orang yang ada disana, mata Luhan membulat saat menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Xiumin.

"—sejak saat itu, Xiumin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karna dalam kecelakaan itu hanya dia yang selamat, keadaan Xiumin bertambah buruk bahkan dokter telah menyatakan dia amnesia akibat trauma yang ia alami. Xiumin yang kita kenal 5 tahun yang lalu berbeda dengan Xiumin yang kita lihat sekarang. Dia benar-benar menyedihkan.."

" Jijie tidak pernah memberikan respon apapun terhadap aku dan Suho-ge, tapi saat kemarin kita bertemu, dia melepaskan tangan kami dan berbalik kearahmu.."

Tambah Zitao.

**.

Luhan terpaku melihat Xiumin yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun bahkan ketika Zitao dan Suho memintanya untuk mendekat. Hingga sang putrid tidurpun merasa terganggu dan membuka matanya, Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat seseorang yang tengah menatapnya sedih.

" lulu~"

Luhan kaget, bagaimana tidak? Zitao dan Suho mengatakan bahwa Xiumin tidak bisa bereaksi bahkan ia tidak mengenal Zitao dan Suho.

" kau~pogosippo"

Luhan mengucapkan apa yang selalu Xiumin ucapkan saat mereka bertemu dulu, ia memeluk erat gadis yang selama ini menjadi mimpi didalam hidupnya. Zitao menangis di pelukan Suho.

" Lulu, aku takut—aku—aku—"

" sudahlah, aku ada disini—"

Setelah lama Zitao mendekati Luhan dan Xiumin.

" Jijie—"

Betapa kagetnya Zitao melihat penolakan dari Xiumin, ya Xiumin langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Luhan.

" mereka siapa Lu? Aku dimana?"

" apa maksudmu? Ya! Kau tidak mengenali mereka?"

Luhan mencengkram pundak Xiumin. Ia mencari kebenaran bahwa gadis yang menatapnya takut itu sedang berbohong namun pada kenyataanya dia tidak menemukan kebohongan apapun didalam matanya.

" hikss—bawa aku pergi! Jebal—"

Xiumin menangis sesenggukan dipelukan Luhan, Luhan mengangguk pada dua orang yang ia tau amat menghawatirkan keadaan gadis dipelukannya itu. Tidak menunggu lama ia membawa Xiumin pergi kesebuah rumah sakit ternama di Cina.

" Lulu~ siapa aku?"

Luhan kembali dikagetkan dengan suara lembut Xiumin. Melihat rumah sakit yang dituju sudah ada di hadapannya ia segeram memarkirkan mobilnya tidak perduli dengan ocehan petugas keamanan yang ia butuhkan adalah cepat membawa Xiumin kedalam. Luhan panic, bagaimanapun ia masih mencintai gadis yang kini menggenggam tangannya setelah mendapatkan pemeriksaan.

"—sepertinya ia mengalami benturan hebat di kepalanya, namun penanganan dokternya dulu sudah cukup membuatnya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja keadaan psikisnya tidak mengijinkan ia mengingat beberapa hal—"

Dokter menoleh pada Xiumin.

" Miss. Huang, apa kau mengenal lelaki yang ada disampingmu? Siapa dia?"

Xiumin menoleh pada Luhan dan tersenyum simpul.

" dia Lulu, Xi Luhan—chinguku"

" maksud dia teman—"

Ucap luhan saat dokter menjengit bingung pada kata-kata Xiumin. Dokter itu mengangguk, ia menulis beberapa tulisan di sebuah dokumen dan menyerahkan pada Luhan.

" Miss. Huang mengalami amnesia sebagian, perlahan-lahan kesadarannya akan muncul bersama dengan ingatan miliknya. Tapi tolong jangan pernah memaksanya untuk mengingat semuanya karna kemungkinan ia akan kehilangan ingatannya kalau terlalu dipaksakan"

Luhan mengangguk.  
Rumah keluarga Xi terlihat masih terang saat Luhan kembali, ia sudah menelfon Lay untuk memindahkan barang-barang Xiumin kerumahnya. Semua orang menatap Luhan yang menggendong Xiumin di punggungnya. Setelah membaringkan Xiumin dikamarnya Luhan kembali menemu orang-orang yang haus akan penjelasan darinya.

" Xiumin kehilangan ingatanya untuk sementara, bahkan ia tidak mengingat siapa dirinya.."

" Jijie—"

Lay memeluk Zitao yang kembali menangis.

**.

Luhan masih terjaga hingga tengah malam, pikirannya tetap masih belum bisa hilang akan kejadian yang baru saja ia dapati menimpa orang yang amat ia sayangi. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar yang ia tempati terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis dengan piama kebesaran miliknya.

" boleh aku masuk?"

Tanpa menunggu ijin dari Luhan, Xiumin langsung memposisikan dirinya di tengah-tengah Luhan dan Suho. Ya kini mereka berada dikamar yang biasa Chanyeol tempati mengingat Xiumin tidur di kamar Luhan. Luhan tersenyum mengusap rambut hitam Xiumin.

" wae? Kau bisa mengganggu Suho"

" ceritakan masalaluku, aku mohon..aku ingin mengingatnya walaupun sedikit, meski pada ahirnya aku tidak bisa mengingat setidaknya aku bisa belajar dari masa laluku—aku merasa bersalah pada Suho dan Zitao"

Luhan memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan mengangguk, ia meletakkan buku yang sedari ia pegang tanpa ada niat untuk membacanya keatas nakas. Ia mulai menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui tentang Xiumin. Keduanya tidak menyadari jika Suho telah terjaga saat Xiumin tiba-tiba berada ditengah-tengah diantara mereka.

**#FLASH BACK**

XIUMIN POV

" sudahlah Jeongmin, ah kau mau membawaku kemana?"

" ikut saja, aku akan membawamu kesurga para orang-orang korea di cina arra?"

Aku mengikuti namja didepanku, ah iya dia adalah namjachinguku. Em meski tinggal di Cina namun aku tidak begitu kesepian tentang pertemanan karna appaku mengirimku belajar di sebuah sekolah yang memiliki banyak murid asing terutama berasal dari korea jadi tidak ada alasan tidak punya teman karna kendala bahasa. Dan Jeongmin adalah namjachinguku, begitu orang-orang bilang tentangku dan dia, kini ia menarikku kesebuah gang kecil, aku bisa melihat ada sebuah klub. Sesaat aku tidak mengerti dengan tempat seperti ini hingga chingu-chingu Jeongmin keluar.

" ooh—kau sudah puas dengan dia? Baguslah kalau kau membawanya kemari"

Aku menepis tangan seorang namja yang dengan beraninya menyentuh pipiku, ku kuatkan peganganku pada Jeongmin berharap pertolongan dari namja itu untuk membawaku pergi dari tempat ini.

" jangan macam-macam!"

Pekik ku saat tiba-tiba mereka menarikku. Aku berharap Jeongmin menolongku namun apa yang aku dapat? Dia menyeringai sambil membuka kemejanya.

" kita baru saja ingin memulainya, aku akan menikmatinya dulu setelah itu kalian.."

Semua bersorak, apa maksudnya? Jeongmin mendekatiku yang entak sejak kapan berada didinding dengan tangan dan kaki diikat.

" seperti janjiku tadi, changy.."

" andweeee! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Palli lepaskan aku!"

Bukan melepaskanku malah ia membuka dengan paksa seragam yang masih ku kenakan hingga aku bisa merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh kulitku. Air mataku mengalir saat ia mencoba menciumku, aku masih bisa mengelak namun tidak bisa lagi saat aku merasakan leherku dihisap. Aku tidak bisa melawan, karna tangan dan kakiku diikat, bahkan saat dengan semangatnya ia meremas dadaku. Aku hanya bisa berjengit, aku ingin menjerit namun tidak ada yang keluar. Aku begitu takut, bahkan saat Jeongmin menghisap dadaku dan menggigitnya. Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar tuhan mengirimkan siapapun untuk menolongku, kesucianku berada diambang batas..

" cek, tidak tahu malu kau Kim Jeong Min!"

Ku buka mataku lebar-lebar, aku masih bisa melihat seorang namja dengan aksen cina mendekat. Namja berambut orange itu melempar tasnya kemudian dengan sekejap saja ia sudah bisa membuat Jeongmin melarikan diri. Setelah melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengikatku didinding ia melempar jas almamater miliknya kearahku.

" gunakan itu, ck gadis bodoh! Mau-maunya kau diajak ketempat seperti ini!"

Dia menggerutu sambil memunggungiku, setelah selesai aku berdiri namun terjatuh kembali membuatnya membungkuk kearahku.

" tidak apa-apa? Aiss, lihatlah kau tidak menyadari luka dikakimu..dimana alamat rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu.."

Dia melihat GPRS yang ada di phonselku, aku selalu memakai GPRS untuk menemukan rumahku saat aku tersesat. Maklum aku baru saja pindah kemari beberapa bulan yang lalu.  
Dia membungkkukkan badannya dan menunjukkan punggungnya, hingga ia menarikku kedalam punggungnya. Dia menggendongku! Ia berjalan perlahan sambil menggendongku diatas punggungnya, aku bisa merasakan harum aroma tubuhnya, wangi mint menenangkanku. Aku merasa nyaman bersama dirinya hingga tersadar mataku mulai memberat.

NORMAL POV

Luhan menggendong Xiumin yang tertidur diatas punggungnya.

" hei—ini rumahmu?"

Tidak menemukan jawaban berkali-kali Luhan langsung menurunkan Xiumin yang tertidur lelap di lantai, matanya melebar saat mendapati Xiumin tertidur.

" APA? Aiss gadis ini!"

Dengan kasar Luhan memencet bel rumah hingga lama ia meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih tertidur. Saat ia menoleh sepasang suami –istri keluar dari rumah dan kaget melihat apa yang mereka temukan.

" Min-ah!? Ya Tuhan! Xiumin!?"

Xiumin terbangun.

" eomaaaaa"

Xiumin menangis dipelukan Heechul.  
Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu Xiumin meminta kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk mencarikan sekolah yang menggunakan almamater seperti yang Luhan kenakan padanya. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan sekolah yang Xiumin inginkan karna hampir semua sekolah memiliki almamater yang sama hingga ahirnya Xiumin menyerah dan mengikuti keinginan kedua orang tuanya.

" pagi anak-anak!"

" Pagiiiii—"

Jawaban serentak dari penghuni kelas tidak membuat Xiumin mengangkat wajahnya. Setelah perkenalan Xiumin duduk disebuah bangku kosong dipojok kelas, bukan hanya satu melainkan dua. Pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan perasaan kecewa hingga di tengah-tengah pelajaran seseorang mengetuk pintu.

" YA! XI LU HAN! Cepat masuk! Apa lagi ulahmu sampai kau terlambat?!"

" sama seperti kau menghukumku"

Dengan santai Luhan duduk disamping Xiumin yang menatap tidak percaya pada namja berambut merah menyala disampingnya. Yue Mei hanya bisa menggeleng saat mendapati putra pewaris sekolahannya berbuat seenaknya- berharap waktu segera berlalu agar bisa terbebas dari Xi Lu Han. Xiumin menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat kelas usai.

" ya! Murid baru! Kau mau ikut kekantin tidak?"

" eh? Ani-eh? Tidak—xi xie sudah mengajakku.."

Xiumin menoleh pada Luhan yang masih tiduran di mejanya, Xiumin tidak akan melupakan bagaimana wajah seseorang yang telah menolongnya meskipun warna rambut yang dulu orange kini berubah menjadi merah menyala. Xiumin bergegas mengobrak abrik isi tasnya saat mengingat almamater milik Luhan. Saat menemukannya ia tersenyum dan menarik lengan kemeja Luhan, Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

" ini"

Luhan melihat apa yang Xiumin ulurkan dengan tatapan kaget, pelan ia menoleh pada sosok Xiumin yang sedang tersenyum.

" kau?"

" iya, terima kasih. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, terimakasih banyak karna telah menolongku.."

Luhan menatap lekat gadis berpipi cubby dihadapannya hingga ia mengingat kejadian 2 minggu saat ia tidak sengaja menemukan gadis berambut panjang itu hampir naked, wajah Luhan memerah mengingat kata 'naked' pada gadis yang ada didepannya. Dengan cepat ia memakai almamaternya.

" gara-gara kau, aku harus menerima ceramah dari setiap orang yang berada di kesiswaan setiap hari—"

Xiumin tersenyum senang.  
Luhan menatap gadis manis yang tiba-tiba mengapit lengannya dan menyeretnya keluar kelas tanpa memperhatiakan tatapan kaget dari penghuni kelas yang kebetulan masih banyak.

" hei~ lepaskan aku!"

Luhan meronta namun tidak bisa mengelak dari Xiumin.

" karna aku murid baru jadi kau harus mengajakku jalan-jalan di sekolah.."

Setiap murid yang melihat keduanya menatapnya tidak percaya, tentu! Bagaimana mungkin seorang berani mendekati Luhan, bahkan memaksanya mengikuti kemauannya? Satu yang mereka ingin infokan kepada Xiumin yaitu Luhan adalah seorang preman sekolah yang paling ditakuti, bukan hanya disekolahnya melainkan juga di sekolah lain.  
.

.

.

.

**Otte? Aneh ya? Kekeke memang sih kebanyakan HunHan shipper hehehe, tapi bagaimana ya kalau buat ff Hunhan shiper kenapa ga dapat feel nya? Hehehe ahirnya aku buat CRACK PAIR LUMIN hahahaa…**

**Mianhe untuk Hunhan dan Chenmin Shipper..**

**Meski suka dengan Lumin shiper tapi tenang aja, ga menutup ada shipper yang lain kok hehehe..**

"**V"**


	2. Chapter 2

Perasaan tulus itu tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menyadarinya, perasaan itu akan selalu ada untuk menyapamu tanpa kau minta, tanpa kau sadari..

.

.

Luhan x Xiumin

.======================================================================================================================================================.

**Tersenyum Evil dengan membawa crack pair hahaha..biar bagaimanapun saya sangat senang dengan CRACK pair yang satu ini hahaha..**

…

**Happy Read**

…**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview**

**.**

**.**

" hei~ lepaskan aku!"

Luhan meronta namun tidak bisa mengelak dari Xiumin.

" karna aku murid baru jadi kau harus mengajakku jalan-jalan di sekolah.."

Setiap murid yang melihat keduanya menatapnya tidak percaya, tentu! Bagaimana mungkin seorang berani mendekati Luhan, bahkan memaksanya mengikuti kemauannya? Satu yang mereka ingin infokan kepada Xiumin yaitu Luhan adalah seorang preman sekolah yang paling ditakuti, bukan hanya disekolahnya melainkan juga di sekolah lain.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Hari demi hari selalu dimanjakan dengan keberadaan Luhan yang ditempeli Xiumin, ya keduanya tidak terlepaskan. Xiumin akan dengan senang hati mengikuti setiap langkah Luhan dan Luhan akan dengan muka terpaksa serta dinginnya mengikuti Xiumin kemanapun Xiumin menyeretnya.

" ck! Apa kau tidak bosan mengikutiku terus?"

" tidak, kitakan teman!"

Selalu saja itu yang Xiumin ucapkan saat Luhan membentaknya kesal. Dan Luhan akan mendengus kesal saat Xiumin memainkan matanya menunjukkan aegyo andalannya untuk merayu Luhan.

" tidak ku sangka orang sepertimu mempunyai yeojachingu—eum..bulat? BUN! Hahaha"

Tawa Kris membuat Luhan dan Xiumin menoleh, Luhan berdiri menarik Xiumin untuk berada di belakangnya.

" bukan urusan seorang Wu Yi Fan, tentunya—"

Balas Luhan, ia menunjukkan tatapan mematikannya pada Kris dan sejenak menoleh pada Xiumin.

" pergilah—"

Xiumin menggeleng. Namun saat melihat tatapan mematikan Luhan, Xiumin langsung berlari berlindung di bawah pohon menyaksikan Luhan di kerompok oleh beberapa orang. Meski dari jarak yang tidak begitu dekat Xiumin masih bisa melihat senyum Luhan dan Kris yang terlihat menikmati perkelahian. Hingga keduanya terluka.

" aku akan kembali Xi Lu Han.."

" ya~ sebaiknya bawa orang yang cukup ne, baby Kris"

Ejekan Luhan mengahiri perkelahian.  
Kris meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang menggerutu karna darah dibibirnya.

" sial!"

Xiumin berlari mendekati Luhan, membuat Luhan kaget

" kau masih disini?"

" tentu! Teman macam apa yang meninggalkan temannya dalam keadaan seperti tadi? Aku akan mengobatimu, dimana rumahmu?"

Luhan tidak menghiraukan Xiumin, malah menjauh mendekati mobilnya. Xiumin tersenyum saat berhasil merebut kunci mobil Luhan dan masuk kedalam mobilnya tanpa seijin yang punya.

" ijinkan aku membantumu~ jeball"

Xiumin mengeluarkan jurus buing-buingnya pada laki-laki tampan itu dan berhasil. Luhan duduk dikursi samping pengemudi dan membiarkan Xiumin berkreasi dengan mobilnya.  
Sesampainya di rumah Luhan, Xiumin mondar-mandir tidak jelas mencari kotak P3K dan air Es.

" hei! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan eoh?"

" aku akan mengobati lukamu~"

Jawab Xiumin sambil mendekatkan tangannya untuk membersihkan noda darah di sudut alis Luhan, dengan telaten Xiumin membersihkan bekas darah di wajah dan punggung Luhan sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa mendiamkan Xiumin dengan kegiatannya, mencegahpun tidak ada gunanya.

" aduuh! Pelan-pelan!"

Bentak Luhan saat tidak sengaja Xiumin menekan lukanya. Xiumin meringis.

" iya-iya, mianhe-du bui—ini juga sudah berhati-hati"

Beberapa jam kemudian keduanya tertidur di sofa. Xui Xian dan Jianming kaget melihat kangin tidur disofa dengan seorang gadis yang tidur disampingnya.

" waah sepertinya akan ada keluarga baru.."

Xui Xian hanya mengangguki perkataan istrinya, ia mengikuti Jianming kedapur dan membantu menyiapkan makan malam. Malampun tiba, Xiumin terjaga saat mencium bau makanan yang Jianming buat. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam ia menarik lengan Luhan.

" Lu—Lulu—aku lapar—"

" hemm—"

" Lulu—aku lapar—"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan menggeleng kasar untuk melemaskan otot tubuhnya, ia terbangun setelah mendengus kesal dan berjalan kearah dapur bersiap memasak ramen diikuti Xiumin yang masih setengah tidur. Jianming tersenyum menyambut anak laki-lakinya.

" oh~ kalian sudah bangun? Cuci muka dulu lalu makan bersama—"

Luhan mengangguk dan menarik Xiumin mendekati kran, ia tersenyum simpul saat melihat wajah lusuh Xiumin yang terlihat lebih manis saat baru bangun tidur. Dengan seringaian kecil ia mengambil air dan menangkupkannya ke wajah Xiumin lalu pergi kekamarnya saat Xiumin sudah membuka matanya. Setelah berganti pakaian Luhan kembali kemeja makan dan mendapati Xiumin sedang membantu mamanya.

" kau kekasih Luhan?"

Wajah Luhan dan Xiumin berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat yang Jianming rebus. Keduanya menggeleng salah tingkah membuat kedua orang tua itu tersenyum penuh arti.

" ani, perkenalkan—Huang Xiu Min, aku teman sekelas Luhan.."

" jangan so' akrab denganku!"

" ah~~ Lulu~~ bukannya kita sudah berteman?"

Jianming mengerutkan keningnya.

" Lulu? Deer?"

Luhan memberikan _deathglare_ terbaik miliknya kepada mamanya yang sepertinya sedang berusaha menggodanya. Xiumin terus mengoceh tentang apa yang mereka lakukan bersama disekolah membuat suasana makan malam mereka penuh dengan tawa yang ditujukan untuk Luhan.

" Diam!"

Bentakan Luhan membuat semuanya diam, Luhan meninggalkan kursinya. Jianming dan Xui Xian memberikan tatapan kasihan pada Xiumin yang sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan bentakan anak kesayangan mereka.

" maafkan Luhan ya Minnie"

" ah hahaha-ne, bibi tenang saja..dia tidak bermaksud begitu kok..aku tahu dia orang yang baik hehe"

Xiumin menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada dua orang yang memberikan pandangan lega kearahnya. Tiba-tiba phonsel Xiumin bergetar.

" Ah—yeoboseo? Zitao? Ne, aku akan segera pulang..jangan khawatir..byeee"

Xiumin menyudahi acara makannya dan pamit untuk pulang. Saat ia berdiri hujan lebat tiba-tiba mengguyur bumi membuat Xiumin kaget. Jianming memintanya untuk menginap namun Xiumin tetap bersikeras untuk pulang dan saat di pintu, pintunya terkunci.

" jangan harap kau bisa pulang—nih mandi dan tidurlah dikamarku "

Setelah melempar handuk Luhan menghilang di pintu kamar bertuliskan Lay. Kedua orang tua Luhan tersenyum dan mengantarkan Xiumin kekamar bercat coklat khas anak laki-laki.

" sepertinya Luhan memang menyukaimu nak.."

" hahaha—gomapta, bibi"

.

.

Beberapa waktu setelah kejadian itu Xiumin jadi sering bermain dirumah Luhan dan selalu ada di balik pohon saat Luhan berkelahi sambil membawa perlengkapan seperti petugas palang merah yang siaga di medan perang.  
Xiumin asik mengerjakan tugas dikelasnya tanpa Luhan yang sedang di interograsi kepala sekolah, Baekhyun ( seorang namja keturunan asli Korea yang sudah lama menetap dicina) duduk disamping Xiumin.

" Hei Baozie, apa kau tidak takut dengan Luhan? Dia itu menakutkan.."

" Baekkie, Luhan adalah orang yang baik"

Ucap Xiumin tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun.  
Luhan yang kembali dari ruang kepala sekolah mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Kwangmin duduk meninggalkan saudara kembarnya, mendekati Xiumin.

" dulu aku pernah dekat dengan dia, dan itu sangat menakutkan. Dia kasar, tidak bersahabat sama sekali..apa kau tidak bosan mendekati namja seperti dia?"

" aku pikir bukan aku yang akan bosan melainkan Luhan yang akan bosan karna aku ikuti terus, aku gigih bukan?"

Yi An memandang Xiumin tidak percaya, begitu pula dengan 2 orang yang berada disamping Xiumin.

" jujur, sebagai pria aku juga mengagumi Luhan hanya saja Luhan terlalu susah didekati.."

" kenapa tidak berteman?"

" Yaa Huang Xiumin! Kau bercanda? Berteman dengannya bukan hanya nyari mati terhadap musuhnya tetapi dengannya dulu.."

Luhan mendengarkan satu persatu curhatan teman-temannya, sedikit ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Xiumin membelanya disesi curhatan itu. Meskipun begitu ia tidak bisa menunjukan rasa bahagianya pada gadis yang tengah mencoba menyingkirkan anakan rambut yang menngganggunya. Dengan pelan Luhan menarik rambut Xiumin dan mengikatnya dengan Handbelt yang ia gunakan, Xiumin tersenyum berterima kasih. Sedangkan teman sekelasnya hanya bisa menatapnya tidak percaya termasuk guru yang sudah ada di depan papan tulis.

" hentikan tatapan jelekmu itu.."

" gomawo, Lulu"

Luhan tak lagi protes dengan nama panggilan yang Xiumin berikan. Ia hanya mengangguk untuk menyudahi tatapan yang Xiumin berikan.

.

.

**From : Naga bodoh**

**Kita lanjutkan sekarang! Kau akan kalah!**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menutup phonselnya berjalan mendahului Xiumin. Xiumin berlari mengejar Luhan hingga ahirnya Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

" kenapa berhenti?"

" jangan mengikutiku!"

Xiumin menggeleng membuat Luhan kembali kesal, ia tetap mengikuti Luhan hingga Kris dan ganknya tiba. Kai dan Xiumin saling memandang kaget hingga ahirnya keduanya malah saling kejar dengan Xiumin yang berusaha menggapai Kai.

" YA! Gadis bodoh cepat menyingkir! Ini bahaya!"

Luhan memandang Xiumin yang masih setia mengejar Kai kemudian melanjutkan lagi perkelahiannya dengan Kris. Beberapa menit kemudian perkelahian berjalan imbang dengan adanya Youngmin dan teman-temannya untuk membantu Luhan.

" LULU AWAS!"

Xiumin menabrak Luhan membuat batu yang seseorang lemparkan kearah Luhan. Kris menoleh pada anak buahnya dan memandangnya kesal.

" siapa yang melempar?! Sudah ku bilang kita hanya berkelahi dengan tangan kosong!"

Bentak Kris, seorang mengangkat tangannya. Luhan menatap darah yang keluar dari kepala Xiumin dan entah mengapa melihat gadis itu meringis membuatnya marah dan sakit. Luhan memukuli orang itu hingga ia tidak berdaya..

" Lulu, sudah! Kalian, cepat bawa dia pergi.."

Kris dan temannya menyeret orang yang membuat mereka seperti pecundang meninggalkan taman. Xiumin tersenyum melihat teman-temannya mengerubunginya.

" kalian tidak apa?"

Mereka semua menggeleng, Xiumin mengeluarkan satu persatu persediaan obatnya untuk mengobati luka yang temannya dapatkan.

" kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Xiumin hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir disudut bibir Luhan. Meski sesekali Luhan menepisnya namun tetap saja Xiumin memaksa.

" lihat lah pelipismu.."

Paksa Xiumin, gadis manis itu tidak sadar jika dikepalanya sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Luhan memperhatikan rambut Xiumin yang terlihat basah dan memegangnya, betapa kagetnya saat noda darah menempel ditangan putihnya. Dengan kasar Luhan merebut obat yang Xiumin bawa, semua orang yang melihatnya hanya menatap kaget pada kelakuan Luhan yang dengan kasarnya menuangkan banyak alcohol pada sebuah kapas dan menempelkannya pada luka di kepala Xiumin.

" Luhan jangan kasar-kasar..itu pasti menyakitkan.."

Luhan menoleh pada Kwangmin yang langsung membuat laki-laki itu merinding ngeri, kemudian ia menoleh pada sosok gaadis yang sedang meringis. Dengan hati-hati dan sedikit arahan dari Baekhyun Luhan membantu mengobati luka Xiumin, ia tidak perduli bagaimana ia memutarkan perban di kepala Xiumin, yang Luhan tau darah di kepala Xiumin berhenti mengalir. Tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri dan menggendong Xiumin yang kaget di punggungnya.

" aku akan mengantarkannya pulang, gomawo"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban beberapa teman sekelasnya Luhan pergi begitu saja.

" apa itu berarti kita bisa berteman?"

3 laki-laki dan seorang perempuan itu menatap tidak percaya dan tersenyum girang.  
Luhan menggendong Xiumin menuju rumah Xiumin yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah dengan berjalan kaki mengingat ia meninggalkan mobilnya di sekolah. Xiumin menyamankan posisinya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Luhan.

" aku berat, kau tak apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, Xiumin tersenyum menghirup harum mint yang menempel dibaju Luhan.

" lagi-lagi kau menggendongku, kau menolongku—Lulu, xixie"

Luhan berjalan perlahan membiarkan Xiumin merasa nyaman dan terlelap dipunggungnya. Ia tersenyum mengingat Xiumin senang sekali tertidur saat ia menggendongnya. Suasana rumah bercat putih itu terasa begitu sepi, Luhan masuk ketika secara otomatis pintu terbuka. Langkah kaki Luhan berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Bun' yang berarti Baozie atau kue cina, perlahan ia masuk dan membaringkan Xiumin di kasur putih miliknya. Selesai menyelimuti Xiumin, Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruangan, matanya sedikit tidak percaya saat mendapati wajahnya menghiasi dinding kamar bercat biru itu.

" eh? Aku kira Xiumin—"

Luhan menoleh mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan jas yang membuatnya tampak lebih berwibawah, ia ingat wajah lelaki tua dihadapannya.

" du bu i- aku telah membuatnya –"

" ah—tidak apa"

Hangeng masuk kedalam kamar putrinya dan duduk menghadap Xiumin yang sepertinya tidak terusik kedatangannya.

" Xi Xie karna telah menjadi teman putriku, aku yakin kau pasti kesusahan—"

"—"

Luhan terus memperhatikan ekspresi Hangeng.  
Hangeng terlihat sendu dengan tangannya yang mengusap rambut Xiumin sayang. Lama keduanya terdiam tanpa kata hingga Hangeng menghentikan usapannya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan terima kasih.

" sejak kecil Minni sering sakit—"

Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada laki-laki paruh baya di depannya. Bagaimana tidak? Xiumin terlihat sangat sehat dengan pipi cubby yang membuatnya seperti baozie.

"—Minni kecil selalu mengatakan baik-baik saja, ya meskipun sakit-sakitan Minni tidak pernah kehilangan keceriaannya, dia tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang ramah dan lembut. Dan semenjak bertemu denganmu semangatnya untuk sembuh dan bertahan hidup mulai bangkit.."

" aku?"

" Xi xie Luhan, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu.."

Ucapan Hangeng terngiang jelas dipikiran Luhan, bayangan saat ia bersama Xiumin terulang dengan jelas. Semua seakan memenjarakannya dalam sebuah kamar dengan semua rekaman dirinya dan Xiumin bahkan Luhan tidak menyadari kedua orang tuanya yang menegur untuk makan siang.

.

.

**.

" suasana kelas menjadi sangat sepi, sudah hampir satu minggu Xiumin tidak masuk, apa dia sakit?"

Pertanyaan mengambang dari Baekhyun hanya ditanggapi gelengan. Baekhyun menghela nafas saat salah seorang menunjuk Luhan yang terdiam memandangi keluar jendela.

" Luhan-ssi, apa kau tau Xiumin kenapa?"

" tidak"

" oh~ kalau begitu bisa aku minta no phonselnya?"

Luhan menggeleng namun kemudian mengulurkan phonsel miliknya.

" aku ingat dia pernah menghubungi saudaranya, kalau tidak salah panggilan terahir dengan no baru.."

Semua berkumpul mendekat pada Baekhyun.

" _nihao~Huang Zitao disini "_

" Xiumin?"

" _eh? Bukan, Xiumin adalah jijie ku—ini siapa?"_

Jawaban seorang dengan logat imut membuat mereka gemas.

" aku, Baekhyun! Teman sekelas Xiumin, aku hanya ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya kerna sudah tidak masuk selama satu minggu.."

" _OMO! Du bu i! Tao lupa memberikan surat kesekolah! Aku benar-benar lupa mengantarkannya.."_

Luhan dapat mendengar bagaimana seorang yeoja tengah panic-persis seperti Xiumin-

'_apa dia sakit? Apa tubuhnya selemah itu?'_

Luhan langsung berlari mencari motornya menuju rumah keluarga Huang. Luhan tidak memperdulikan omelan yang akan ia dapatkan dari petugas keamanan sekolah, yang ia mau hanya memastikan Xiumin baik-baik saja. Setibanya di rumah Xiumin, Luhan mendapati seorang wanita glamor sedang duduk bersama Hangeng.

" Xiumin? Apa dia dirumah? Atau di rumah sakit?"

" disana—"

Ucap Heechul, saat Luhan menghilang dari pandangannya ia menoleh kearah Hangeng yang seperti tersenyum.

" dia namjachingu Minni? Kyeopta!"

Luhan masih bisa mendengar pekikan Heechul sebelum memasuki sebuah ruangan. Berantakan itulah kesan pertama yang Luhan dapat, berbeda dari beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia mengantar Xiumin. Luhan mematung memperhatikan Xiumin yang mondar-mandir mencari kain yang kemudian berbalik arah kearah Luhan setelah mendengar bunyi pintu yang Luhan paksa untuk dibuka. Luhan tidak menyadari apa yang tergambar diwajah datarnya tentang sebuah kelegaan.

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Xiumin menunjukkan senyum yang menurut Luhan bisa meruntuhkan dinding es yang ia miliki jika ia sadar dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri. Xiumin berlari tidak memperdulikan bagaimana keadaan kamarnya. Dengan semangat Xiumin berlari tidak melihat kain yang ia gunakan menyandungnya hingga tubuhnya tersandung dan menubruk Luhan yang kemudian terjatuh. Tanpa sadar bibir mereka menempel, mata mereka saling menuntut. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali Xiumin sadar dan buru-buru berdiri dengan pipi yang merona meski tidak memungkiri ia juga meringis memegangi pipinya.

" menyebalkan"

Guman Luhan ambigu.  
Xiumin tersenyum senang meraih lengan kekar Luhan membantunya berdiri.

" kau kemari? Kau rindu padaku?"

" Aiss—PD sekali kau? Aku hanya memastikan kau tidak sakit karna kejadian kemarin"

Ucapan dingin Luhan tetap disambut Xiumin dengan senyum yang menawan.

" aniyaa~ hanya sakit gigi dan rasanya menyiksa sekali~"

" sakit gigi?"

Xiumin menunjukkan pipinya yang bengkak. Meski mengerutkan keningnya Luhan mengambil nafas lega untuk yang kedua kalinya. Luhan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamar Xiumin persis saat ia melihat kamar adiknya yang sedang merajuk.

" kau mau kabur?"

" eh? Kau tahu? Aku bosan di rumah, aku ingin menemuimu di sekolah atau di taman"

" dengan keadaan seperti ini? Dengan piama model 'bun' dan rambut yang acak-acakan?"

Luhan menggeleng tidak percaya. Xiumin mengangguk semangat langsung mengapit lengan Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

" karna Lulu sudah jauh-jauh menghawatirkan ku, kajja kita keluar!"

" Yaa! Aku tidak khawatir! Gigimu?"

" heheehe tenang saja~aigoo senangnya Lulu khawatir tentangku"

" YAA!"

Xiumin tidak memperdulikan pekikan Luhan langsung membawa Luhan ke taman belakang rumahnya. Sebuah taman bunga dengan aneka warna yang sedang berbunga, dengan sendirinya Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Luhan dan berjalan imut bermain dengan seekor anjing yang langsung menyambutnya saat ia datang. Luhan hanya diam duduk memperhatikan Xiumin, sesekali tersenyum.

' _kenapa hatiku begitu berbeda saat memperhatikannya seperti ini?'_

Luhan berperang dengan pikirannya.

" Lulu~ini untukmu"

Xiumin mengulurkan rangkaian bunga membuat Luhan menatapnya. Sebuah rangkaian bunga dengan bunga mawar putih sebagai porosnya. Xiumin tidak memperdulikan kebekuan yang Luhan ciptakan hingga ia meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamkan rangkaian bunga yang ia buat.

" jangan di buang dijalan lho!"

Dengan paksa Xiumin menganggukkan kepala Luhan. Tanpa sadar kedua orang tua Xiumin memperhatikan keduanya.

" Xiuuuumin! Minni! Noonaaaaaa~ aku dataang!"

Teriakan seorang berkulit tan membuat Luhan dan Xiumin mengalihkan perhatian pada sumber. Betapa kagetnya orang itu saat melihat Luhan ada di samping Xiumin.

" Kaaaiii"

Luhan melihat bagaimana Xiumin langsung berlari menghampiri Kai. Luhan memegangi dadanya yang sedikit merasa aneh. Membuatnya perperang dengan dirinya sendiri hingga tanpa sadar Xiumin sudah beradda didepannya.

" Lulu tidak apa-apa?"

" ah!? Ne? ada apa?"

Luhan masih bisa melihat bagaimana Xiumin memegang sebuah pot dengan bunga di dalamnya, sebuah pohon mawar putih.

" Lulu sudah kenal dengan Kai kan?"

" siapa yang tidak kenal dengan seorang Kim Jong In? tangan kiri Kris? Haha"

Kai memberi deathglare pada orang yang memandangnya sebelah mata. Luhan berdiri.

" aku pulang saja, aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan seorang pengecut.."

" KAU!"

Kai menarik kerah Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan mengibaskan tangan Kai dengan sekali gertakan, ia melirik pada Xiumin dan memberi seringai pada Kai.

" disini bukan tempat untuk berkelahi tuan Kim Jong In! kau tau tempatnya bukan? Aku pulang—"

" tapi Lu—"

Luhan tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Xiumin dan pergi. Kai memandang cemberut menepuk pundak Xiumin yang entah mengapa mulai bergetar membuat Kai kaget.

" Noona!? Kau tidak apa?"

" ne—"

Tidak menunggu lama untuk Xiumin tumbang.

**.

.

.

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian di rumah Xiumin. Xiumin pun sudah kembali ke sekolah dan menjadi pengikut Luhan baik saat jam sekolah biasa atau saat sedang berkelahi dengan Kris.  
Luhan menghentikan laju mobilnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menghadangnya. Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum simpul melihat Kai datang dengan kemarahan yang entah dari mana. Saat Luhan turun dari mobil, Luhan harus merelakan wajah tampannya menjadi bulan-bulanan Kai yang seperti kesetanan memukulinya.

" hei, kenapa kau? Apa kau memintaku untuk berkelahi one by one?"

Pertanyaan Luhan tidak digubris Kai.

" hei! Kenapa tidka membiarkanku mengetahui maksudmu? Kau ingin mati eoh?"

Pekik Luhan.  
Meskipun berandalan dan senang rebut namun Luhan juga tidak akan membalas pukulan seseorang tanpa tau maksud dan tujuan orang yang memukulnya. Berbeda jika dengan Kris, karna dia adalah temannya saat Luhan berada di korea dan dua-duanya memang senang berkelahi namun tidak pernah menyimpan dendam. Hanya hobby.

" JAUHI XIUMIN NOONA!"

Bentak Kai.  
Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, menatap Kai dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

" jangan pernah mengajaknya ketaman itu lagi! Jangan pernah kau mengajaknya saat berkelahi! Jauhi dia!"

" YA! Kau kenapa?!"

Luhan tidak terima, entahlah ia merasakan ketidak adilan jika harus menjauhi Xiumin tanpa sebab.

" taukah kau dia itu sakit!? Jadi jangan pernah kau membawanya kedalam bahaya! Kau tau? Sekarang setiap minggu noona selalu chek-up kerumah sakit gara-gara terlambat meminum obat-obatnya?! Apa kau benar-benar ingin membunuhnya?!"

Bentakan Kai membuat Luhan terdiam.  
Perlahan pukulan Kai melemah, lelaki dengan seragam sama dengan sekolah Kris itu tertunduk didepan Luhan yang terbaring di aspal jalan. Kai menangis.

" kemungkinan hidupnya tidak lama lagi—"

" A-Apa?"

.

.

**Otte? Semakin Aneh ya? Kekeke memang sih kebanyakan HunHan shipper hehehe, tapi bagaimana ya kalau buat ff Hunhan shiper kenapa ga dapat feel nya? Hehehe ahirnya aku buat CRACK PAIR LUMIN hahahaa…**

**Mianhe untuk Hunhan dan Chenmin Shipper..**

**Meski suka dengan Lumin shiper tapi tenang aja, ga menutup ada shipper yang lain kok hehehe..**

"**V"**

**Iseng balas koment kekeke**

.73 hahaha gomawo, saya juga dapet feel disaat Luhan jadi namja

feyy gomawo

1 kekekeke

dyaredcassie , Mrs Kim siFujoshi siap, ditunggu


	3. Chapter 3

Perasaan tulus itu tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menyadarinya, perasaan itu akan selalu ada untuk menyapamu tanpa kau minta, tanpa kau sadari..

.

.

Luhan x Xiumin

.======================================================================================================================================================.

**Tersenyum Evil dengan membawa crack pair hahaha..biar bagaimanapun saya sangat senang dengan CRACK pair yang satu ini hahaha..**

…

**Happy Read**

…**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview**

**.**

**.**

" YA! Kau kenapa?!"

Luhan tidak terima, entahlah ia merasakan ketidak adilan jika harus menjauhi Xiumin tanpa sebab.

" taukah kau dia itu sakit!? Jadi jangan pernah kau membawanya kedalam bahaya! Kau tau? Sekarang setiap minggu noona selalu chek-up kerumah sakit gara-gara terlambat meminum obat-obatnya?! Apa kau benar-benar ingin membunuhnya?!"

Bentakan Kai membuat Luhan terdiam.  
Perlahan pukulan Kai melemah, lelaki dengan seragam sama dengan sekolah Kris itu tertunduk didepan Luhan yang terbaring di aspal jalan. Kai menangis.

" kemungkinan hidupnya tidak lama lagi—"

" A-Apa?"

.

.

**.

.

.

Luhan berjalan lunglai kedalam rumah megah milik keluarganya tanpa menyapa kedua orang tuanya yang kemudian menatapnya penuh Tanya. Di dalam kamar Luhan membiarkan air membasahi tubuhnya tidak memperdulikan perih yang ia rasakan akibat pukulan Kai.

" –_kangker otak? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sakit? Kenapa aku tidak mau itu terjadi padanya? Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan tentangnya?"_

Luhan terus berperang dengan dirinya sendiri, hingga tanpa sadar ia memecahkan kaca yang ada di hadapannya dengan sekali pukul. Pukulan yang sontak membuat darahnya berhamburan lewat pecahan kaca, ia tidak memperdulikan suara Jianming yang menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan nada khawatir.

" kau kenapa nak?"

Pertanyaan Jianming hanya di jawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Luhan, sehari setelah membuat tangannya luka ahirnya Luhan kembali ke sekolah. Di pintu gerbang sekolah seperti biasa Xiumin selalu menunggu Luhan dan dengan senang hati menghampirinya.

" Lulu~ aku merindukanmu, kau kemana saja kemarin? Ah! Ini aku punya sesuatu untukmu—eum"

Xiumin mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan mengulurkan sebuah bunga mawar. Luhan menatap mata tulus Xiumin sedikit ia goyah dengan keputusan yang sudah ia buat selama sehari ia tidak masuk. Luhan kembali dengan wajah datar dan tidak perduli menyingkirkan tangan Xiumin berjalan menjauhi gadis manis itu.  
Bukan Xiumin jika langsung berhenti mendekati Luhan, itulah semboyan yang selalu Xiumin katakan saat anak-anak memandang kasian padanya. Meski Luhan menghiraukan, meski Luhan meninggalkannya Xiumin tetap berada disamping Luhan. Bahkan hingga berbulan-bulan Luhan semakin menjauhinya dan memberikan perlakuan kasar untuk Xiumin namun Xiumin tetaplah Xiumin.

" Lulu, beberapa bulan ini kau menjauhiku—kau marah padaku? Katakan padaku apa salahku? Biasanya kau tidak seperti ini—"

Luhan hanya diam, mencoba tidak menatap mata berkaca-kaca milik Xiumin.

.

.

**#LUHAN POV**

.

.

Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi, gadis ini! Gadis yang perlahan-lahan menyusup kedalam hidupku merengek di hadapanku dengan wajah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca setiap hari. Di manapun, selalu merengek agar aku tidak mendiamkannya. Apa aku terlalu menyakitinya? Tapi bukannya ini benar? Ini untuk kebaikannya, ia tidak boleh lagi mengikutiku berkelahi dan mendapatkan perawatan yang pantas di rumah sakit untuk kesehatannya. Seperti ini setiap hari benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan! Entah apa alasanku namun tatapan mata itu membuat hatiku sakit. Ku alihkan pandanganku darinya, mencoba mencari arah pandangan lain.

" Luhan! Dengarkan aku!"

Sentaknya, dia memalingkan paksa kepalaku hingga dengan jelas aku bisa melihat air mata di pipi cubby miliknya. Anak-anak kelas yang tadinya ramai kini terdiam sepi, hanya sebuah isakan miliknya yang memenuhi pendengaranku saat ini.

" LUHAN!"

Ku kibaskan tangan lembut miliknya yang cukup membuatnya kaget sekasar apapun aku, aku tidak pernah mengasari seorang gadis secara fisik.

" jangan dekati aku lagi, jangan pernah! Jangan pernah bicara atau mengikutiku lagi! Aku sudah muak denganmu! Kau mengerti!?"

Bentakku, aku menggunakan bahasa korea pas-pasan yang bisa ku ingat. Aku ingin dia mengerti bahwa aku benar-benar tidak ingin bersama dengannya melewati bahasa korea itu. Meski sedikit aku tidak ingin orang-orang megerti arah pembicaraan kami.

" Lu~ dengarkan aku—"

Suaranya mulai parau.

" kau yang dengarkan aku! Aku sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran denganmu! Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain mengikutiku?! Mengekor padaku?! Aku membiarkanmu selama ini agar kau cepat pergi dengan sendirinya, aku sudah muak denganmu!"

Ku tunjukkan kemarahanku padanya tapi bukan kemarahan pada dirinya, melainkan kemarahan pada diriku sendiri. Marah karna hanya ini jalan satu-satunya yang bisa membuat dia duduk diam dan menerima pengobatan yang seperti namja hitam itu katakan.

" Luhan! Kau membuatnya menangis! Tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada Xiumin!"

Aku melupakannya, seorang dikelasku yang juga mengerti bahasa korea. Ia memeluk Xiumin dan menyembunyikan wajah Xiumin.

" kau benar-benar egois!"

" bukan urusanmu!"

.

.

**#END**

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan seragam wushu duduk disamping Xiumin dan Heechul.

" kau harus berhenti memikirkan namja itu Minni"

" wae eoma?"

Heechul mengelus pelan puncak kepala Xiumin.

" kita harus pindah ke Amerika, kali ini kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Besok kita semua akan berangkat"

Xiumin mengangkat wajahnya, perlahan Xiumin menatap satu-persatu wajah kedua orang tua dan adiknya. Ia menggeleng.

" jijie, kau harus mau- apa kau tidak ingin sembuh? Apa kau tidak ingin bersama dengan namjamu itu dengan keadaan sehat? Kau bilang dia sangat baik dan keren, apa kau tidak ingin untuk sehat dan cantik?"

Tambah Zitao

" benar kata Zitao, kalau kau sembuh kau bisa mengikutinya tanpa perlu khawatir dia akan tau kau sakit ya kan?"

Hangeng, Heechul dan Zitao menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan mengiba memaksa Xiumin terus berfikir.

" tapi ijinkan aku pergi kesekolah besok, aku ingin berpamitan padanya"

Semua tersenyum lega. Hangeng mengangguk.  
Zitao membantu Xiumin berkemas-kemas, ia menatap Xiumin yang sedang menyiapkan kotak P3K nya.

" untuk apa?"

" ini untuknya, agar dia selalu ingat padaku..sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukainya.."

Xiumin tersenyum dan meletakkan kotak itu diatas nakas miliknya dan pergi tidur meninggalkan Zitao yang masih setia dengan tongkat wushu miliknya. Beberapa lama Zitao sudah selesai dengan barang-barang miliknya sendiri dan mendapati Xiumin sudah terlelap kealam mimpi. Ia tersenyum mengambil sebuah buku yang ia yakini buku harian milik jijie kesayangannya.

" hoo~semua tentang Lulu? Jadi namja itu Lulu? Hoo~"

Mata panda Zitao berbinar sedikit menyeringai Zitao manggut-manggut imut sebelum menyelipkan buku itu kedalam kotak P3K milik Xiumin. Sebelum ia menulis sesuatu di lembar terahir.

" dia harus tau"

.

.

Pagi-pagi Xiumin rebut mencari di mana buku hariannya

" mungkin kau sudah memasukkan ke dalam koper, sudahlah cepat sana berangkat! Tunjukkan kesan yang baik pada sekolah tercintamu Jijie-"

Xiumin menyerah dan meninggalkan Zitao bersama dengan Heechul.  
Di sekolah tanpa lelah Xiumin mengikuti dan memperhatikan Luhan kemanapun Luhan pergi.

" mungkin ini terahir kalinya aku melihatmu berkelahi, Lulu saranghaeyo"

Bisik Xiumin saat ia melihat Luhan sedang berkelahi dengan Kris dan genknya. Seperti biasa ia berdiri di belakang pohon menunggu Luhan dan Kris berhenti berkelahi. Setelah lama menunggu ahirnya perkelahian itu bubar menyisakan Luhan yang tiduran di atas tanah dengan luka. Xiumin tersenyum dan menghampiri Luhan yang menatapnya kesal. Luhan menepis tangan Xiumin saat Xiumin mencoba membersihkan lukannya. Bukannya pergi namun kali ini Xiumin benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak ingin diusir dengan memaksa Luhan duduk menghadapnya, tidak membiarkan pemuda itu menolaknya.

" jangan pernah berkelahi lagi, berjanjilah padaku—"

Xiumin mengaitkan jari kelingking Luhan dengan jarinya dan tersenyum tidak memperdulikan tatapan Luhan. Hingga phonsel putih miliknya bergetar dan membuatnya bergegas pergi setelah berhasil membuat Luhan terpaku ditempatnya.

" dia melupakan kotak P3K nya—"

Saat ingin membawa kotak itu pulang tanpa sengaja Luhan menjatuhkan kotak itu hingga menumpahkan seluruh isinya.

" buku diary?"

Kangin membuka buku itu sekilas tepat di bagian halaman belakang.

.

.

'_**Hei aku Zitao, ku katakan satu hal padamu namja bernama 'LULU'. Jangan pernah selingkuh! Jijie-ku mencintaimu! Kau harus menunggunya! Awas kalau kau berani selingkuh!'**_

_**-HZT-**_

_._

_._

Kangin mengerutkan keningnya, sekilas langsung tersenyum.

.

.

**#FLASH BACK END**

.

.

" Lulu~ kenapa tidak ada Suho?"

Luhan tersenyum dan menjitak kepala Xiumin perlahan.

"kau itu memang bodoh! Mana aku kenal dengan orang yang ada di sampingmu itu? Aku saja tidak kenal dengan –HZT- itu"

" appoh! HZT singkatan dari nama panjang Zitao..aigo~ kau menyukai Zitao?"

Xiumin kembali mengelus kepalanya saat untuk kedua kalinya Luhan menjitak kepalanya. Luhan tersenyum saat melihat XIumin sedang mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipi yang kini tak lagi secubby dulu. Waktu berhenti, itulah yang Xiumin rasakan saat dengan cepat merasakan bahwa Luhan mencium bibirnya. Luhan tersenyum melihat rona merah di pipi Xiumin dan menarik nya dengan kedua tangannya membuat Xiumin lagi-lagi harus mengaduh

" kau kaget? Itu balasan karna kau dulu meninggalkanku seperti orang gila setelah menciumku, sudah sana kau kembali kekamarku! Aku mau tidur, gara-gara kau mungkin Suho terganggu..sana-sana"

Luhan menarik selimutnya, menatap bingung pada Xiumin yang malah memposisikan tubuhnya memeluk perut Luhan.

" aku mau tidur disini, aku rasa lebih aman"

" YA! Apa kau gila? Aku dan Suho adalah namja!"

" tidak masalah, aku mau tidur bersama kalian!"

" tidak, aku akan pergi"

" tidak! Suho pasti tidak keberatan, ayolah Lulu~"

Xiumin terus mendesak Luhan hingga Luhan benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk mengelak. Tanpa sadar keduanya terlelap saat memperdebatkannya. Suho membuka matanya memandang Xiumin yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

" aku tidak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya, ijinkan aku mencintaimu"

Bisik Suho setelah mencium kening Xiumin yang langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Luhan. Suho mencoba tersenyum, tanpa Xiumin sadari dia telah memberikan penolakan pada Suho.  
Pagi-pagi Zitao kaget melihat Xiumin berada satu ranjang dengan Luhan dan Suho.

" KYAAAA! GEGE!"

Teriakan Lay membuat ketiganya bangun.

" apaan sih? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut?"

" YAA! KALIAN!?"

Luhan tidak memperdulikan ocehan Lay dan kembali tidur. Suho mengusap matanya dan segera bangun.

" gege! Jijie! Cepat bangun!"

Zitao menarik selimut Xiumin, bukannya bangun Xiumin malah menarik selimut itu lagi dan menyusup kedalam pelukan Luhan. Lay menggeleng bersiap mengguyur Luhan.

" sudah, biarkan mereka—"

" tapi gege—gegeku tidak akan bangun kalau tidak disiram dengan ini"

" sudahlah, mending kita membantu mamamu.."

Suho mendorong dua gadis dihadapannya untuk meninggalkan Luhan yang nampaknya benar-benar masih pulas dengan tidurnya. Setelah sepi Xiumin membuka matanya memandangi Luhan yang benar-benar terlelap. Dengan senyum yang mengembang Xiumin keluar menemui orang-orang yang ada didapur.

" ada apa? Jijie terlihat senang sekali?"

" kau bisa lihat setelah ini"

Zitao mengerutkan keningnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Semua memandang Xiumin yang cekikikan tidak jelas hingga Luhan masuk kedapur tawa mereka terlepas.

" gege, aku baru sadar kau benar-benar imut"

" mwo?"

Melihat gelagat Lay, Luhan menyipitkan matanya. Namun Luhan tidak memperdulikan ocehan dan tawa semua orang, -anggap saja nyawanya belum berkumpul- itulah yang ada di kepala Luhan. Setelah merasa nyawanya berkumpul, Luhan merasa risih juga saat melihat beberapa orang dirumahnya tertawa setelah menoleh padanya hingga ia menoleh pada kaca yang ada disebelahnya duduk dan mendapati mukanya.

" OMO! Mukaku?! Siapa yang melakukan ini?!"

Pertama Luhan cari adalah wajah Lay namun Lay menggeleng hingga Luhan mendapati Xiumin tertawa lepas setelah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari. Ahirnya keduanya bermain kejar-kejaran hingga keduanya lelah dan kembali untuk sarapan.  
Selesai sarapan Luhan mengajak Xiumin berjalan-jalan mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang ia ceritakan semalam.

" sepertinya aku tidak pernah lelah mengejarmu ya?"

" tentu, bahkan kau tidak memperdulikan kekesalanku"

Xiumin tersenyum tidak jelas membuat Luhan mengacak rambutnya.

" Xiumin, Saranghaeyo—"

" nado, nado saranghaeyo"

Mata Luhan melebar mendengar jawaban Xiumin, kekagetannya tidak berhenti saat tiba-tiba Xiumin mencium bibirnya.  
Setelah ciuman itu usai keduany duduk dengan Luhan yang merangkul Xiumin, mengenang masalalu untuk Xiumin. Hingga tiba-tiba Kris dan Kai datang.

" Xiumin!? Kau kembali?"

Xiumin kaget saat tiba-tiba seorang menariknya berdiri dan memeluknya. Luhan menarik Xiumin untuk bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya saat merasakan bahwa Xiumin ketakutan.

" siapa dia Lu? Jauhkan dia dariku—"

Kai menatap marah pada Luhan dan segera memberinya tinju dan beberapa pukulan yang membuat Luhan tersungkur, tapi bukan Luhan jika ia tidak membalik keadaan.

" gara-gara kau aku benar-benar menjadi pecundang sejati!"

Kris segera melerai keduanya, niatnya ketaman adalah untuk bertemu dengan kliennya bukan untuk berkelahi seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Xiumin memegangi kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut sakit.

" Lulu~Lulu~~ app—ppoh"

Luhan yang bersiap memukul Kai menoleh dan bergegas menangkap Xiumin yang limbung.

" kau tak apa?"

" appoh—"

Xiumin pingsan.  
Dengan kekuatannya Luhan membawa Xiumin kerumah sakit terdekat. Semua keluarganya kaget dan bergegas menemuinya setelah Xiumin masuk UGD. Mereka dikejutkan dengan wajah Luhan yang penuh lebam.

" kau kenapa? Dan Xiumin? Apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya Jianming.  
Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng, ia tidak memperduikan keadaannya sendiri dan mondar-mandir seperti gangsing di depan ruang UGD. Dokter yang menangani Xiumin keluar dan memberikan senyuman hangatnya.

" siapa yang bernama Lulu? Pasient terus-terusan memanggilnya"

" saya! "

" masuklah—"

Dokter mengangguk dan membiarkan Luhan masuk.  
Luhan masuk, ia berlari mendekati Xiumin yang mulai terjaga. Digengamnya tangan Xiumin.

" Lulu~"

" ne, aku disini—mana yang sakit?"

Luhan mengusap kening Xiumin perhatian. Mencoba mencari letak kesakitan yang menyiksa Xiumin.

" aku mengingat semuanya, aku takut Lulu~ mereka meninggal gara-gara aku. Aku membuat Zitao menjadi yatim piatu..aku—"

Luhan mencium bibir Xiumin, ia tidak ingin melihat air mata dari gadis yang ia cintai. Cukup dulu saat ia tidak sadar mencintai gadis itu, ya cukup dulu.

" seharusnya kau mencari Zitao, bukan aku. Jangan takut, Zitao orang yang kuat"

" jinja?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" aku akan memanggilnya—"

Setelah Xiumin menyahut, Luhan berjalan keluar kamar yang langsung dikerubungi orang-orang yang ada di luar ruangan. Luhan menatap Zitao yang menangis di pelukan Lay.

" Zitao, masukklah. Dia sudah mengingat semuanya.."

" jinja?"

Luhan mengangguk. Membiarkan Zitao masuk.

" jijie—"

" Zitao-du bu I"

Zitao memeluk Xiumin dengan pelukan hangat dan menangis bersama.  
Lay mengobati luka Luhan, ia menatap Luhan yang sepertinya sedang berpikir keras.

" gege, ada apa?"

" tidak-hanya—ah aku ada—sudahlah aku harus pergi—"

Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya dan meninggalkan Lay dan Suho yang menatapnya bingung.  
.

.

Dua bulan setelah ingatan Xiumin kembali semua berjalan dengan baik, Xiumin dan yang lainnya masih tinggal di rumah Luhan karna kedua orang tua Luhan yang memang melarang Xiumin dan dongsaengnya pergi.

" ya, Luhan-ge kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau sekarang tambah gila kerja? Apa untuk persiapan pernikahan? Seharusnya kau selalu ada disamping Xiumin noona.."

Luhan mendesah dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang menjadi sepupunya sekilas dan melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya.

" aku tidak tau"

" bukannya kau senang sekarang ingatan noona sudah kembali? Seharusnya kau sekarang sedang bersamanya dan bersenang-senang. Bukan seperti ini, ya meskipun untuk persiapan pernikahan tapi tidak seperti ini juga kali—"

Chanyeol merebut map-map di depan Luhan, ia bosan diacuhkan oleh lelaki yang kini menjadi bosnya jika di kantor. Luhan menghela nafas memutar kursinya membelakangi Chanyeol.

" Yeol, aku takut—"

" takut? Wae?"

Chanyeol berusaha melihat expresi Luhan yang sedang menatap kelangit-langit melalui kaca yang ada diruangannya. Tanpa mereka sadari Xiumin mengendap memasuki ruangan mereka.

" aku takut dia membenciku"

" dia? Nugu?noona? are you crazy?"

Ucapan lirih Luhan sukses menghentikan langkah Xiumin.

" rasional saja, Yeol! Menyebut namanya adalah hal tersulit yang pernah aku lakukan, saat sebelum ia ingat siapa aku. Mungkin kemarin ia bilang mencintaiku karna tidak sadar, meski terdengar tulus tapi aku sadar Yeol, aku sama sekali tidak pantas untuknya, bahkan untuk sekedar memanggil namanya.."

" jangan seperti itu"

Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan emosi Luhan.

" bagaimana aku tidak seperti ini? Dulu aku selalu bertindak kasar dan tidak memperdulikannya, meski aku kini tau aku mencintainya tapi aku tidak bisa-yeol. Saat ia pergi aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkannya mau memaafkanku apalagi membalas cintaku. Bahkan aku tidak berani memikirkan dirinya, yang aku mau adalah aku tau dia sudah bahagia"

Kata-kata itu membuat Xiumin menangis, air mata Xiumin membasahi pipinya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Xiumin masih menahan dirinya untuk tidak berhambur kedalam pelukan Luhan.

" kau begitu mencintainya? Itulah yang aku tau darimu -ge"

" ya, aku mencintainya. Selamanya! Tapi sekali lagi aku tidak ingin bermimpi tentangnya, dia adalah hidupku, nyawaku dan duniaku. Aku mengakuinya. Selama ini aku hidup hanya untuk mendengarnya, melihatnya itu saja Yeol. Kini penyakitnya sudah bisa teratasi, ingatannyapun sudah kembali. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk ada disampingku, dia pasti membenciku. Sangat membenciku..balasan yang setimpal untukku bukan? Balasan karna aku tidak pernah memperdulikan dia..karna aku memmp—"

Xiumin kehilangan kendali, ia berlari membalik tubuh Luhan dan menciumnya, membuat laki-laki tampan itu kaget dan menghentikan kata-katanya.

" sepertina aku harus pergi—ehe-hehe"

Ucap Chanyeol kikuk.  
Keduanya tidak lagi memperdulikan Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang entah kemana. Xiumin memeluk dan menangis.

" jangan menjauhiku! Cukup dulu! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Dulu, sekarang dan esok!"

" Xi-u-"

" saranghaeyo Xi Lu Han! Wo Ai Ni!"

Pekik Xiumin.  
Lama Xiumin menangis sambil memeluk Luhan hingga Luhan sadar membalas memeluk Xiumin dan mencium puncak kepala Xiumin sambil sesekali membisikkan kata cinta.

" Wo ai ni Xi Xiumin"

.

.

.

**.**

**#Kekkekekekekeke**

**Singkat? Ahahhahaha, memang singkat banget kekeke **

**See Yaa next Time! Untuk chap depan saya janji bawa abang naga ama dedek panda untuk benar-benar menjadi castnya hahahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

Perasaan tulus itu tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menyadarinya, perasaan itu akan selalu ada untuk menyapamu tanpa kau minta, tanpa kau sadari..

.

.

Luhan x Xiumin

.======================================================================================================================================================.

**Tersenyum Evil dengan membawa crack pair hahaha..biar bagaimanapun saya sangat senang dengan CRACK pair yang satu ini hahaha..**

…

**Happy Read**

…**.**

**.**

**.**

**# ZITAO**

Semua berjalan tertata rapi, tertata kembali kebahagiaan selalu mengikutiku. Melihat senyuman orang-orang yang aku sayangi membuatku merasakan lengkap dan bahagia. Hari ini Lu-ge - begitu aku memanggil namja yang telah menjadi gegeku semenjak ia menikah dengan jijie—memindahkan ku kekampus yang sama dengan Lay –didinya-. Pantas saja jijie begitu mencintainya dia amat baik. Aku duduk disamping Lay yang langsung tersenyum kearahku.

" aku senang kita satu jurusan!"

Ucapnya riang. Aku hanya mengangguk, tiba-tiba mataku tercengang mllihat seorang namja baru masuk dan langsung memposisikan dirinya di podium tempat dosen mengajar. Ia meletakkan bukunya dan mengumbar senyum kesegala arah hingga pandangan kami bertemu.

" ehem! Perkenalkan, aku Wu Yi Fan. Aku akan menjadi dosen kalian menggantikan Mr. Wu yang sedang ada keperluan di paris untuk sementara waktu, mohon bantuannya.."

Dia membungkuk. Mungkin dia sadar kalau aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip lalu tersenyum genit kearahku. Ku pikir ini akan menjadi hal yang benar-benar buruk, ku arahkan pandangan mataku kearah Lay yang sama sepertiku.

" sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, bukannya dia yang selalu membuat gegeku babak belur?"

Aku mengangguk. Lay menatapku kaget dengan espresi kebingungan miliknya. Ya dia tidak menyukai namja jelek yang ada di podium dosen itu sama sepertiku meski alasannya sudah pasti karna Lu-ge tapi pada intinya kami tidak menyukai namja itu.

**.**

**.**

**# NORMAL**

.

.

Perkuliahan pertama Zitao dan Lay selesai, keduanya tersenyum dan keluar dari kelas bersama-sama. Kris menyeringai melihat kedua gadis itu berjalan keluar kelas.

" kalian berdua, Luhan akan aku balas kau dengan dua dongsaengmu"

Guman Kris.  
Lay berjalan riang tidak memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari Kris, seorang namja dengan wajah tampan dengan tampilan manis datang menghampiri Lay.

" Chagy, kau marah? Yi Xing-ah"

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya, setelah beberapa saat keduanya duduk.

" hah! Sudahlah, mau berlama-lama marah denganmu membuatku cepat tua nanti! Oh ya—Zitao, ini Henry-dia senior kita tingkat 4 dan Henry-ge, dia –Zitao , adik Xiumin-jie"

Henry tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya kearah Zitao.

" HenLay, namjachingu Lay—senang bertemu denganmu, panda"

" YA! Kenapa kau bawa-bawa namaku? Kau punya nama sendiri!"

" ais, kau manis sekali Yi Xing—"

Henry tersenyum menggoda Lay hingga Lay benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik di depan namja yang Zitao ketahui sebagai Cina-Canadian, ketiganya menghabiskan waktu di sela jam istirahat bertiga membagi pengalaman dan tertawa. Perkelahian antara Henry dan Lay membuat Zitao tidak berhenti bergidig, Lay begitu berbeda jika bersama dengan Henry. Lay yang pemalu, pendiam dan cerewet melebur menjadi satu dan jangan lupakan senyum yang selalu menghiasi bibir yeoja manis berdimple itu. Tiba-tiba seorang dengan tampang lusuh datang dan duduk di samping Zitao,tanpa persetujuan yang punya ia meminum jus melon yang menjadi kesukaan Zitao.

" kau tidak sopan Kkamjong! Itu minuman orang!"

Namja berkulit tan itu hanya mendesah kemudian menatap Lay dengan tatapan memohon.

" aku sedang kesal, jadi biarkan aku seenaknya dulu—aku benar-benar bisa gila!"

" kau memang sudah gila sejak lama"

Timpalan Lay hanya menjadi angin lalu. Tidak begitu lama Lay kembali dengan segelas jus baru untuk Zitao dan dengan PD nya namja bernama Park hyunsik, keturunan asli Korea meminumnya kembali membuat mau tidak mau Lay menjitak kepalanya sebelum memesan lagi di meja pesanan.

" kau ini sembarangan sekali Hyunsikkie! Kasihan Zitao tau!"

Kesal Lay.  
Henry dan Hyunsik-sapaan akrab namja dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Kris atau Chanyeol- menutup terlinganya sambil meringis, biarpun dari luar Lay manis dan pendiam namun yeoja berdimple itu tidak segan-segan memukul kepala mereka.

" sudahlah, Lay-jie aku tidak apa-apa.."

" ais, benarkan Lay! Dia tidak terganggu, kenapa kau yang sewot?"

Hyunsik mengangguk-angguk sok memberikan pemahaman kepada Lay, yeoja itu mendengus kesal tidak begitu terima dengan apa yang telah Hyunsik katakan.

" oh? Kau murid pindahan?"

" ne, dia dongsaeng eoni iparku dan sekarang juga menjadi dongsaengku- Huang Zi Tao , kau boleh memanggilnya Zitao atau Tao"

" waah…kau mirip panda~"

Komentar ringan dari Hyunsik membuat Zitao mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Henry hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sedang menggoda Zitao dan Hyunsik karna ternyata mereka pernah beberapa bertemu sebelum kenal. Mereka tertawa bersama layaknya sudah berteman lama tanpa tau seseorang mengarahkan pandangan masam kearah mereka.

" ..kenapa hatiku sakit ya?"

.

.

.

Xiumin sibuk menyiapkan makan malam bersama dengan Jianming, saat bersamaan Luhan , Suho dan Xui Xian pulang dari kantor dan memasuki rumah bersamaan. Dengan senang Xiumin berlari menghampiri ketiganya, mengambil jas dan tas yang mereka bawa seperti biasa. Luhan tersenyum memberikan jasnya pada yeoja yang beberapa waktu lalu telah menikah dengannya, dengan cepat ia membawa Xiumin kedalam gendongannya.

" YAAA! Hentikan! Nanti kalau aku terjatuh bagaimana?! YAAA~"

Teriakan Xiumin hanya ditanggapi sebuah cengiran senang dari Luhan. Suho dan Xui Xian menggeleng sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah dua manusia yang sedang khasmaran itu dan pergi kekamarnya masin-masing sebelum memulai makan malam.

" Zitao? Lay? Apa mereka belum pu—"

" kami pulang!"

Teriakan nyaring Zitao dan Lay menghentikan pertanyaan yang belum selesai Suho lontarkan. Kedua yeoja itu tampak kelelahan karna wajah mereka terlihat kuyu. Beberapa waktu setelah menunggu Zitao dan Lay ahirnya keluarga besar itu makan bersama dengan perbincangan yang ringan dan sesekali menggoda Xiumin yang terlihat begitu imut di mata Jianming.

" phonselmu—"

Zitao menunjuk phonsel hijau yang berada disampingnya. Lay menoleh dan mengangkatnya dengan wajah datar,

" ya~ sudah berapa kali ku katakan aku tidak suka kau menelfon saat jam makan malam—"

Ucap Lay datar.

" ..eum..baiklah, jemput aku—"

Setelah menutup panggilannya Lay menoleh kepada beberapa orang yang sedang menatapnya tidak percaya, ia mengerutkan keningnya mencoba bertanya-wae?-

" kau ini, tidak baik bersikap seperti itu pada namjachingumu..lembutlah sedikit.."

Ucapan dari Jianming hanya ditanggapi angkatan bahu dari Lay.

" ..Henry gege akan kaget kalau aku bersikap lembut mama.."

Xiumin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Lay, tidak lama Lay pamit setelah mendengar bunyi klakson mobil. Henry tersenyum melambaikan tangannya kearah Lay yang berjalan menghampirinya. Perlahan Henry melajukan mobil kesebuah kawasan restoran berbintang lima yang terlihat sangat lengang.

" gege? Kau yakin kita akan masuk kesini? Kalau iya, mending aku pulang saja.."

" wae?"

" wae? Kau tanya wae? Lihat aku!"

Lay menunjuk tubuhnya sendiri dengan tidak percaya. Henry memiringkan kepalanya bingung, namun cepat tersenyum setelah mengerti apa yang yeoja manis itu khawatirkan. Ia mendorong Lay memasuki restoran dan memilih meja yang di tunjukkan oleh seorang pelayan yang mendahuluinya.

" tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh Zhoumi-ge untuk membooking tempat ini khusus untuk kita berdua jadi tidak ada masalah kau mau mengenakan piama atau bikini sekalip—AWW! Appoh!"

Setelah berhasil menjitak kepala Henry , Lay duduk dengan wajah yang ia buat seperti kesal membuat Henry tersenyum. Pesanan demi pesanan datang menghampiri membuat Lay mengusap matanya tidak percaya. Henry memberikan bunga mawar putih kesukaannya, boneka dan banyak kejutan yang namjachingunya itu berikan hingga Lay seakan ingin menangis haru.

.

.

" gomawo gege, mala mini kau membuatku hampir menangis karna merasa tidak pantas untukmu…hiks"

" Yaa—aku membuat kejutan ini bukan untuk membuatmu menangis, melainkan untuk melihat senyum di bibirmu..uljima ne?"

Henry menyeka air mata di pipi Lay, sekilas ia mencium bibir mungil Lay.

" masuklah..saranghaeyo Zhang Yi Xing!"

" ppabo!"

Dengan sedikit senyuman membentuk di wajahnya Lay melambaikan tangan kearah mobil Henry yang berjalan menjauh. Entah apa yang membuat air matanya tidak berhenti untuk mengalir setelah kepergian Henry.

" mianhe untuk semuanya..Zhang Yi Xing..saranghaeyo"

.

.

.

_Disini, tempat yang tidak pernah Lay ketahui yeoja itu menangis menggenggam tangan seorang namja dengan pakaian serba putih._

" _Gege? Gege?! Kau mau kemana?"_

" _tidak ada, wae?"_

_Lay terisak._

" _tapi—"_

" _dengar Yi Xing, gege tidak kemana-mana. Gege selalu disini, di hatimu. Jangan pernah khawatir kalau gege akan meninggalkanmu.."_

_Henry tersenyum dengan lembut memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk membuat Lay berhenti terisak. Kali ini Henry terlihat begitu pucat dari biasanya, ciuman lembut yang Lay dapatkan perlahan terputus. Henry tersenyum untuk terahir kalinya sebelum berjalan mendekati dua orang yang sudah setia menunggunya menenangkan Lay yang menangis.  
Teriakan Lay tertahan di tenggorokan saat perlahan Henry dan dua orang itu melebur dan menghilang dari pandangannya._

" _KYAAA! Gege! Eodiga?! Gege!"_

.

.

" KYAAA! Gege! Eodiga?! Gege!"

Teriakan Lay membuat Zitao terlonjak dari tidurnya, Zitao berlari mendekati ranjang Lay. Lay terlihat beruraian air mata saat ia terjaga.

" ada apa?!"

Perlahan seluruh penghuni rumah sudah memenuhi kamar Zitao dan Lay. Yeoja itu menggeleng dan pergi kekamar mandi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

" sepertinya perasaanku tidak enak, Lu"

Zitao membuat penghuni rumah itu kembali keaktifitasnya masing-masing saat melihat jam yang mendekati jam 7 pagi.

" apa kau sakit?"

Tanya Luhan saat tiba di dapur, Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" maksud Minni mungkin firasat buruk Luhan—"

" oh~"

Mendengar jawaban singkat Luhan Jianming hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk membuat sarapan bersama Suho dan Xiumin. Luhan tersenyum menyusupkan tangannya melingkari pinggang Xiumin, yang selanjutnya hanya di tanggapi gelengan kepala dari Suho.

" hei, kalian berdua tidak mendengar bunyi bel? Masa aku yang harus membuka pintu-?"

Luhan yang merasa tersindir dengan omongan Suho langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Xiumin dan berjalan kearah pintu yang membuat Jianming dan Xiumin terkekeh. Beberapa saat Luhan kembali,

" mereka mencari Lay—"

Luhan berjalan kekamar Lay sedangkan Xiumin membawa minuman hangat untuk kedua tamunya. Seorang yeoja dengan paras manis tersenyum sedih kearah Xiumin, yeoja manis dengan wajah yang terlihat sendu dengan mata yang memerah akibat kebanyakan menangis , ia menceritakan semuanya pada Xiumin dan Suho.  
Saat melihat Lay duduk disamping Xiumin yeoja itu meraih tangan Lay dengan lembut.

" hiks..tolong Henry nak..tolong temui Henry"

" bibi, wae?"

" ikutlah bersama kami.."

Ucapan datar dari Zhoumi membuat Lay mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja yang selalu saja menjadi gege terbaik yang Henry bicarakan. Lay mengarahkan pandangan bingung pada Luhan dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

" aku ikut dengan Lay—aku ada acara sedikit nanti.."

Tambah Suho.  
Suho mencoba tersenyum.

"Zitao, palli aku akan mengantarmu.. "

" aku ikut!"

Tambah Xiumin mencoba seriang mungkin, Luhan mengangguk.  
Di perjalanan menuju kampus ketiga manusia itu hanya diam tanpa berniat memberikan cela untuk kebisingan mengganggu mereka.

" Zitao, kau ijinkan Lay dulu ne—"

Zitao mengangguk dan turun dari mobil dengan wajah muram. Xiumin menyusull turun dan mengulurkan sekotak makanan bergambar panda kepada dongsaengnya.

" kau lupa ini,jangan bersedih untuk nya.."

Zitao hanya mengangguk dan pamit setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.  
Langkah Zitao terhenti saat ia melihat jam tangannya, matanya terbelalak.

_._

_._

_Mampus aku! Jam pertama adalah namja sialan itu! Dan ini sudah—WAAAAAA!_

_._

_._

Zitao berlarian ke ruang kelasnya. Zitao tidak memperdulikan Hyunsik yang tengah mematung melihat jijienya dan meninggalkan namja itu terpaku, mengejar ketinggalannya.

" HUANG ZI TAO! Kau terlambat silahkan keluar dari kelas saya SECEPATNYA-"

Suara bass yang amat membuat pagi Zitao kesal menyapa pendengaran Zitao. Masih dengan memegang kotak makanan yang Xiumin berikan. Dengan sangat terpaksa dan wajah yang menurut namja berwajah tampan itu imut, Zitao keluar meninggalkan ruangan kelas yang Kris ampu.

.

.

_Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan..ini baik Tao, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengalihkan perhatian untuk dosen gila itu.._

_._

_._

Batin Zitao.  
Zitao duduk di lantai mencoba mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang beberapa orang lemparkan saat melihat yeoja manis bermata panda itu menyandar dan mengeluarkan kotak makanan bermotif panda di depan kelas. Bagaimanapun Zitao adalah anak yang rajin, jadi meski dihukum dia tidak pernah berniat meninggalkan kelasnya dengan cuma-Cuma. Paling tidak ia masih bisa meminjam catatan teman-teman barunya saat kelas berahir.

" kau di hukum?"

" yah, seperti itulah..tapi lebih baik dari pada harus melihat muka dosen itu..kau mau? Tadi aku tidak sempat sarapan dan jijie ku membawakanku bekal ini.."

Zitao mengulurkan kotak makan yang berisi beberapa sandwict pada Hyunsik yang langsung tersenyum duduk di depan kotak bekalnya. Keduanya menikmati bekal yang Zitao bawa sambil terdiam.

" enak, apa yang jijie mu yang memasak?"

" ne, ia memang paling suka membuatkan ini untukku dan aku menyukainya.."

" yang tadi itu cantik! Wo ke ai! Oh ya, lay—dia—"

Yeoja manis itu mengangguk seakan tau apa yang akan Hyunsik katakan selanjutnya. Zitao memandangi sandwict yang belum ia habiskan di tangannya dengan tatapan sendu. Perlahan Hyunsik menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Henry dan sukses membuat air mata itu terjatuh kepipi mulus Zitao.

" kau menangis?"

" pasti berat untuk Lay, apa selama ini dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang Henry-ge?"

Hyunsik menggeleng dan mengangguk. Ia membantu mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Zitao dengan senyum tulus yang dapat ia berikan.

" EKHEM! Ini kampus, bukan tempat untuk pacaran dan camping! Huang Zitao! Ikut aku!"

Suara dingin Kris menginterupsi keduanya. Zitao langsung berdiri setelah mengusap air mata yang tersisa di pipi cubbynya.

" ba—baik!"

Tidak ada balasan dari Kris, namja tampan itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya memisahkan Zitao dan Hyunsik yang masih saling membantu untuk berdiri. Zitao melupakan kotak makanannya dan mengikuti langkah lebar Kris. Hyunsik tersenyum memungut kotak milik Zitao,

.

.

_Aku akan menghabiskan makanan yang jijie Zitao buatkan.. dan—_

_._

_._

Hyunsik memegang dadanya sekilas, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh merayap di dadanya. Perasaan hangat dan juga detak yang tidak bisa dikendalikan.

.

.

.

" ada apa sih, kalau mau menghukumku cepatlah sedikit! Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu!"

" kau lupa siapa aku? Aku SONSAENIM disini, aku DOSENMU.."

Kris menekankan kata sonsaenim dan dosen untuk mengingatkan dengan siapa Zitao berbicara. Zitao hanya mengambil nafas panjang jengah, ia membuang mukanya mencoba mencari perhatian lain yang ia harapkan akan mengembalikan mood baiknya. Tanpa Zitao sadari Kris tersenyum dengan senyum iblis yang menyerupai seringaian jahat kearah yeoja panda itu. Kris memberikan beberapa tumpukan kertas kearah Zitao membuat Zitao terbelalak.

" YA! Songsaenim! Kau tidak gila kan? Kau tidak akan menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan ini semua kan?"

" sayangnya aku sudah gila, dan kau harus merangkum materi dari 3 buku itu SEKARANG dan tidak ada yang boleh TERLEWATKAN kalau kau tidak mau mengulanginya dan aku menambah 1 buku lagi sebagai bonus.."

Zitao menatap Kris dengan tidak percaya.

.

.

_Malang sekali nasibku? Bekal dari jijie ku –lupa tidak aku bawa, dan sekarang harus berkelahi dengan 3 buku berhalaman lebih dari 300 halaman?! Parah memang! Di tambah lagi setan gila itu masih mengancamku dengan 1 buku yang ku lihat 500 halaman..hari dimana harus bertemu dengan dosen gila itu adalah hari yang menyebalkan!_

_._

_._

Zitao menaruh tasnya dan mulai mengambil kertas yang Kris siapkan. Perlahan rona kekesalan dan kecemasan yang sempat mampir di wajah manis Zitao mulai menghilang, ia sibuk membolak-balik buku yang ada di hadapannya bahkan ia tidak sadar bagaimana Kris mencuri gambarnya melalui camera phonselnya. Kris tersenyum melihat bagaimana seriusnya Zitao..

.

.

_Dia—kenapa aku baru menyadari jika panda saudara ipar Luhan ini ternyata manis..seperti bayi panda_

_._

_._

Kris terus menemani Zitao bahkan sampai saat ZItao tertidur saat menulis.

" kau manis.."

Bisik Kris.

.

.

.**

.

_Gege! Kau tega padaku? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau ingin aku mati eoh? Kau ingin aku ikut denganmu kan? Awas saja kalau kau sudah sembuh nanti, aku tidak akan mengampunimu! Aku tidak mau lagi khawatir padamu!_

_._

_._

Lay menatap seseorang yang ada di dalam ruangan yang hanya berbatas dengan sekat kaca tembus pandang dengan beberapa dokter yang sedang mengerubunginya. Seseorang yang berarti untuk hidupnya.

" jijie..apa dia akan meninggalkanku?"

" jangan bicara seperti itu.."

Xiumin mengusap lembut punggung Lay. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan untuk yeoja yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu menjadi dongsaeng iparnya. Pintu ICU terbuka, membuat semua orang mendekat.

" siapa yang bernama Yi Xing? Pasien memanggil-manggil namanya.."

Ucapan dokter membuat lay mengarahkan pandangan pada kaca, ia mengangguk dan mengikuti petunjuk dokter. Beberapa waktu setelah semua dokter dan perawat keluar menyisakan Lay dan Henry yang kali ini mencoba memberikan senyum terbaik yang biasa Henry berikan kearah yeoja itu.

" cepat bangun! Jangan membuatku khawatir! Aku kesal denganmu! Cepat bangun dan kita berkelahi saja agar aku puas menyampaikan kemarahanku padamu mocha jelek! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi! Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku!"

Ingin sekali Lay menangis dan memeluk kekasihnya itu, namun ia tidak ingin kekasihnya semakin sakit saat melihatnya lemah, ia tidak ingin kekasihnya tau jika ia menangisinya..

" tetaplah menjadi Yi Xing yang seperti ini, Yi Xing yang aku cintai dan apa adanya..jangan menangis lagi untukku, aku tidak mau kau menangisiku..tersenyumlah..tersenyumlah agar aku bisa tenang..ijinkan aku melihat senyum orang-orang yang aku cintai sebelum aku pergi.."

" KAU BICARA APA?! Kau tidak akan kemana-mana!"

.

.

**#LAY POV**

.

.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku hanya bisa memandangi kepergiannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Setelah mengatakan kata-kata cinta padaku, ia meninggalkanku..ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian semua terdengar begitu ramai, entah suara pendeteksi jantung yang berbunyi, teriakan dari seorang yeoja yang aku kenal sebagai jijie Henry-ge atau interuksi-interuksi dokter yang mencoba mendapatkannya kembali meski itu mustahil.  
Tubuhku seakan kaku, benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku alami. Xiumin-jie dan Luhan-ge menghampiriku. Xiumin-jie menangis sambil memelukku mencoba memberikan kehangatan yang sebelumnya aku dapatkan sebelum aku masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Henry-ge—benarkah ia meninggalkanku?  
Hampir 1 minggu Henry-ge meninggalkanku, tapi aku masih merasakan ia masih ada di dunia ini. Tanpa aku sadari kadang aku tidak ingat jika ia telah pergi. Aku kadang masih menunggunya menjemputku saat waktunya latihan dance, atau setiap waktu tertentu aku menunggu pesan atau telephone darinya. Aku merindukannya. Hingga aku menyadari semua hanyalah khayalanku, ia datang dalam mimpiku dan mengatakan ia tidak bahagia jika aku selalu mengingat kenangan dengannya dan menjadikan kenangan itu sebuah hambatan untuk kelanjutan hidupku.

" kau mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan Zitao, ku balas dengan senyuman.

" tentu ke kampus, tidak tega mendengar dari Hyunsik kalau ka uterus kena hukuman dari Mr Wu sendirian.."

Dahi Zitao berkerut tanda yeoja panda itu sedang berpikir, dan kelihatannya ia mulai khawatir.

" aku tidak apa Tao—"

Bukan hanya Zitao bahkan semua orang dirumahku memandangku khawatir, apa sebegitu parahnya aku kemarin? Sampai Xiumin-jie rajin mengantar jemputku selama dua minggu setelah aku memutuskan kuliah. Terasa sangat memberi beban namun saat mereka tersenyum ketika aku tertawa rasa sungkanku berkurang, yang mereka inginkan aku kembali kedalam hariku dan tak lagi terpuruk-mereka terlalu baik.  
Malam-malam udara di kamarku terasa begitu panas mencoba mengusirku keluar dan membiarkan Zitao berjibaku dengan keringat yang juga membanjiri tubuhnya. Udara malam membuatku terasa damai, setelah aku keluar kamar. Ku arahkan kakiku berjalan kearah tangga, sepertinya keluar rumah cukup membuatku bisa kedinginan nanti.

" kau sangat perhatian dengan Lay..Xie Xie chagy"

" hehehe..Lulu, bagaimanapun Lay adalah dongsaengku sama seperti Zitao. Dan lagi aku sudah pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, aku tidak ingin Lay sedih terus.."

Sebuah tamparan yang membuatku sedikit membuka mataku, aku menoleh pada cela kamar di sampingku berdiri. Kamar Luhan-ge dan Xiumin-jie mereka semua khawatir padaku dan kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari kemarin!? Aku terlalu bodoh-ya kan Henry-ge?  
Tanpa terasa air mata yang tidak pernah bisa keluar kini membasahi pipiku, aku berlari menuju halaman rumahku. Tempat dimana aku selalu bisa menemukan ketenanganku. Tidak mungkin aku menangis di hadapan mereka, tidak! Aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir lagi.

.

.

**# NORMAL**

.

.

Tangis Lay pecah, yeoja manis itu menarik kakinya untuk membekam suara agar tidak terlalu keras. Ia terisak kebingungan sambil sesekali memanggil nama kekasih yang telah tenang di tempatnya sendiri. Lay menangis sesenggukan berusaha menangis tanpa suara meskipun pada ahirnya gagal hingga tiba-tiba tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memeluk kakinya di tarik dengan paksa membuatnya seketika berdiri.

" Suho-ge?"

" ikut aku"

Suho menarik tangan Lay masuk kedalam mobilnya, melihat tidak ada perlawanan Suho mencoba mengendurkan genggamannya. Perlahan mobil metallic coklat itu memasuki khawasan yang tidak pernah Lay ketahui. Tidak lama Suho memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan raya yang di sana adalah pinggiran tebing curam yang cukup exotis untuk bunuh diri. Suho keluar dan bersandar di atas mobilnya memandangi hamparan pepohonan yang menambahkan keindahan lembah yang ada di bawah tebing tempat ia berdiri. Lay ikut keluar.

" untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?"

" ini tempat favoritku untuk menghabiskan waktu saat aku penat, kesal dan marah. Berteriaklah, keluarkan semua yang ada didalam hatimu. Memendamnya hanya akan menambah sebuah luka—"

Lay terdiam.

" kau bisa menangis sesukamu, tidak ada yang akan mendengarmu, tidak akan ada yang khawatir karnanya. Aku akan memakai ini.."

Suho memasang heatseet miliknya dan mencoba menjauh dari tempat Lay berdiri, ia hanya memasang tanpa ada niatan memutar lagu. Lama tidak ada suara hingga ia mencoba menoleh kearah Lay yang kini sudah berlinang air mata.

" HENRY-GE! Aku marah padamu! Aku kesal! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau tidak membiarkanku menangis! Aku ingin sekali memukulmu dengan tongkat milik Zitao! Aku yakin ia akan membantuku untuk menghabisimu dengan senang hati! Aku benci kau! HENRY LAO!"

Teriak Lay, nafasnya memburu.  
'BRUKK' Lay membiarkan tubuhnya berlutut dan bertumpu pada tiang pembatas yang memberi batas aman untuk pengendara.

" kau tau? Kau tau aku tidak akan bisa menangis, karna janji bodoh yang kau minta. Kau tau aku akan marah padamu, kenapa kau rahasiakan ini semua dariku?! Apa kau sengaja ingin menyiksaku?! Kalau tidak karna untuk orang-orang yang menghawatirkanku aku sudah menyusulmu dan membunuh mu untuk yang kedua kalinya…KYAAAAA!"

Lay mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya.  
Suho tersenyum meski merasa iba pada yeoja yang kini terisak di depan pembatas jalan.

.

.

_Melihatnya seperti ini, kenapa hatiku menjadi sakit? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Dia begitu tegar mirip dengan Xiumin meskipun dia lebih tergar dari padanya.._

_._

_._

Xiumin sibuk mondar-mandir menyiapkan bekal untuk semuanya membuat ibu mertuanya tersenyum senang.

" biarkan mama yang mengerjakannya chagy—kau siapkan saja untuk Luhan"

" ah, tidak ma- aku senang melakukannya. Lagi pula punya Lulu sudah selesai dari tadi dan entah mengapa aku sangat ingin melakukannya hehe.."

Jianming tersenyum.  
Suara kegaduhan membuat mereka melihat kearah tangga yang menampilkan dua yeoja dengan wajah panic menuruni tangga secara terburu-buru.

" kami pergi dulu!"

" eh? Tidak sarapan?"

" tidak mama, dosen gila itu akan memakan kita habis-habisan..KYAAAA"

Kedua yeoja itu berlari menuju ke pintu setelah mencium dua ibu rumah tangga yang ada di dapur itu. Setelah yang lain sarapan Xiumin membantu Jianming membereskan rumah.  
Lay dan Zitao bisa bernafas lega saat menyadari kelasnya masih kosong pertanda belum ada pelajaran.

" hei kalian sepertinya anti sekali dengan Mr Wu, wae?"

Kedua yeoja itu hanya mengangguk mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya. Kris masuk kelas dengan raut wajah yang kecewa saat melihat dua yeoja yang menjadi bulan-bulanannya sudah duduk manis di dalam kelas.

.

.

_..tapi bukan berarti Wu Yi Fan kehabisan akal bukan?_

_._

_._

Seringai muncul di bibir Kris. Dan benar saja, bukan Kris jika tidak bisa mengganggu ketenangan dua murid bulan-bulanannya. Ia memberikan tugas tambahan yang harus keduanya kerjakan dan kumpulkan sebelum sore.  
Lay menghembuskan nafas panjang saat kelas berahir, saat menoleh ia melihat Zitao melakukan hal yang sama.

" kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan, Zitao?"

" tentu! Ingin membunuhnya kan?"

Zitao menarik alisnya sekedar untuk menunjukkan obyek yang sudah berjalan keluar kelas mereka. Lay mengangguk setuju. Keduanya berjalan keluar dengan wajah yang terlihat masam.

" hahaha—lihatlah wajah kalian, jelek sekali..tugas lagi?"

" memang apa lagi yang membuat kita sekesal ini?"

Hyunsik tersenyum.

" sudahlah, aku sebagai sunbae yang baik akan membantu kalian.."

Ucapan Hyunsik adalah sedikit pencerahan untuk keduanya.  
Dari kejauhan seorang melambai kearah Zitao dan Lay, setelah dekat terlihat Xiumin dengan senyum riangnya berjalan menghampiri mereka.

" kalian sedang istirahatkan?"

" iya, wae jiji?"

" aku ingin mengajak kalian makan siang bersama, di kantin kampus juga tidak apa-apa kok"

Jawab Xiumin berbinar.  
Zitao dan Lay mengangguk setuju, keduanya melupakan Hyunsik yang lagi-lagi mematung dan terpesona pada sosok mungil Xiumin.

" kalian akan mengajakku juga kan?"

Tanya Hyunsik saat ia sudah sadar bahwa dua yeoja itu membawa Xiumin menjauh.

" ahahahaha..du bu I, sunbae..oh kenalkan, jijie ini Park Hyunsik dia sunbae entah angkatan keberapa yang jelas dia sedang mencatat rekor tidak lulus-lulus dari kampus ini. Mungkin seumuran dengan Luhan-ge.."

" Ya! Huang Zitao! Jangan mematikan pasaranku! Anyyeong—Park Hyunsik imnida..aku dengar kau sudah lama tinggal di korea.."

" annyeong..Kim Min Seok imnida, tapi kalau di cina kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin-Huang"

Keduanya bersalaman.  
Hyunsik berjalan di samping Xiumin yang sukses membuat namja jangkung itu terlihat salah tingkah. Setibanya di kantin mereka duduk berdampingan dengan Zitao dan Lay yang berada di arah berlawanan. Ke empatnya mengobrol banyak hal meski terlihat bagaimana Zitao dan Lay masih sibuk dengan buku dan laptop milik mereka.

" kenapa sedang makan kalian harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas? Sudahlah, singkirkan itu dulu! Kalian belum sarapan.. 

" tapi ji—"

Xiumin tidak mendengar ucapan Zitao dan Lay, ia menyita barang-barang yang tadi kedua dongsaengnya gunakan.

" aku akan membantu kalian nanti.."

Tambah Hyunsik, namun Lay dan Zitao memelas pada Hyunsik agar bisa mengambilkan benda-benda yang jijie mereka sita meski hasilnya Hyunsik hanya menertawakan mereka.

" KRIS! WU FAN!"

Teriak Xiumin saat melihat sosok yang sepertinya ia kenali. Mendengar nama 'KRIS' di ucapkan Zitao dan Lay membulatkan mata mereka.  
Kris yang merasa seseorang memanggilnya menoleh-noleh dan mendapati seorang melambai-lambai kearahnya untuk menghampiri meja dengan seorang namja dan 2 orang yeoja tambahan yang sedang menunduk terlihat menggerutu.

.

.

_Bukannya istri Luhan? Apa kedua yeoja itu mengatakannya?_

_._

_._

Perlahan Kris menghampiri meja Xiumin.

" kita makan siang bersama.."

Ajak Xiumin yang sukses membuat wajah ke empat orang di sekitarnya mengeluarkan expresi bermacam-macam. Xiumin tidak sadar arti dari expresi dua yeodongsaengnya saat Kris mengangguki untuk bergabung dan duduk disamping Zitao.

" waah senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi, Kris. Kau sedang apa disini?"

" aku? Aku sedang menggantikan professor untuk mengajar disini.."

Xiumin manggut-manggut mengerti. Ke limanya makan siang bersama dengan tenang, meski hanya Xiumin yang menghidupkan suasana tanpa di minta.

" berarti kau asisten professor dong? Berarti kau kenal dengan asisten yang mengajar Zitao dan Lay dong?"

Mata ke empat orang yang ada di sekitar Xiumin kembali di uji ke tahanannya.

" kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

Tanya Xiumin polos.  
Kris kembali ke wajah awalnya dan menatap Xiumin kembali.

" wae?"

" tolong sampaikan padanya, jangan galak-galak. Kasian kan Zitao dan Lay, masa harus menggunakan jam makan mereka dengan buku dan laptop? Apa lagi tadi pagi mereka tidak sarapan.. aku jadi khawatir..kau mau kan Kris?"

Kris? Jangan salahkan Kris jika namja tampan dengan rambut armold itu menatap tajam pada dua yeoja yang kini menunduk. Dan Hyunsik harus mengelus dadanya untuk mengurangi gas tawa yang siap meledak dari tubuhnya melihat bagaimana pandangan Kris yang seakan-akan ingin membunuh dua yeoja itu.

" apa mereka mengeluh seperti itu?"

" eum..tidak sih, hanya saja aku dengar asisten professor mereka menyebalkan dan membuat mereka tertekan. Bayangkan saja Kris, mereka harus berangkat pagi hanya untuk mengurangi hukuman mereka. Tanpa sarapan dan di hukum ini itu..aku kasihan, kalau aku bertemu dengan nya akan aku marahi dia.."

Xiumin mengaduk makanannya setelah dengan semangat ingin memarahi orang. Kris menatap dua yeoja yang sedang menelan ludah mereka dengan kasar. Merasa tidak nyaman Xiumin pamit kekamar mandi.

" oh—jadi begitu ya?"

Ucapan Kris membuat Zitao dan Lay menatap Kris takut-takut.

" aniya—jijie tidak tau apa-ap—"

" sudah! Habiskan makanan kalian, setelah itu datanglah ke kantorku untuk menerima perhitungan dariku.."

Kris pergi meninggalkan wajah cemas Zitao dan Lay akan apa yang akan di berikan namja tampan favorit mahasiswi di kampus mereka.

" Tao, aku mendapatkan firasat buruk.."

" ya, mari siapkan jiwa dan raga.."

Keduanya menengguk minumannya dan beranjak.

" sampaikan pada jijieku kalau kami sudah ada kelas.."

" oke"

Zitao dan Lay berjalan pergi saat Xiumin kembali.  
Wajah cerah Xiumin berubah menjadi pucat membuat Hyunsik kaget dan khawatir.

" kenapa? Noona? Kau terlihat tidak sehat?"

" molla, mungkin gara-gara aku makan itu, tidak taunya aku muntah di toilet. Bisa antarkan aku pulang?"

" kajja!"

Dengan senang hati Hyunsik mengantarkan Xiumin pulang.  
Keadaan rumah terlihat amat sepi dan tidak ada seorangpun di dalam rumah.

"perlu aku antar ke rumah sakit?"

" tidak perlu, terimakasih sudah mengantar.."

Xiumin berjalan sempoyongan kedalam rumah dengan bantuan Hyunsik. Setelah membantu Xiumin duduk, Hyunsik mencari selimut dan memberikan kompres es untuk mengurangi kepucatan yang Xiumin alami. Hyunsik menunggui Xiumin hingga yeoja baozie itu terlelap.  
Dering suara phonsel menginterupsi acara Hyunsik untuk memandangi Xiumin.

" yeoboseo?"

" _ini phonsel Xiumin kan?"_

" ah, ne..mianhe aku mengangkat panggilan anda, noona sepertinya noona sedang sakit. Aku Park Hyunsik, teman sekampus Zitao dan Lay"

" _dimana Xiumin sekarang?!"_

" jangan khawatir, dia ada dirumah bersamaku, aku sudah memberikan pertolongan perta—yeoboseo? Yeoboseo?"

Hyunsik melihat panggilannya dan sudah terputus.  
Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang berlari dengan panic memasuki rumah.

" XIUMIN! XIUMIN!"

Teriakan Luhan membuat Hyunsik dan Ximin kaget, Hyunsik berdiri dan mengangguk.

" oh, syukurlah keluarganya sudah datang. Mianhe aku harus segera kekampus lagi.."

Pamit Hyunsik.  
Xiumin yang masih setengah sadar mengangguk dan membiarkan Hyunsik pergi. Luhan mendekati istrinya dan meraba keningnya dengan pelan.

" kau kenapa? Appoh? Mana yang sakit?"

" kau tidak apa, hanya mungkin salah makan saja.."

" kau yakin tidak ingin kedokter?"

Tawar Chanyeol yang ikutan panic karna Luhan.  
Xiumin mengangguk, ia hanya pasrah saat Luhan membopongnya ke kamar mereka.

" aku tidak apa, Lulu.."

Xiumin memaksa tubuhnya untuk tersenyum, dan membuat Luhan mengangguk memberikan kecupan hangat untuknya.

" istirahatlah..aku akan segera pulang.."

" jangan bilang pada papa dan mama kalau aku sakit..biarkan mereka bersenang-senang di jepang"

Luhan mengangguk dan pergi.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian semua beralan dengan baik, Hyunsik sering bermain kerumah bersama Zitao dan Lay. Dan Kris pun sudah mulai berhenti mengerjai dua dongsaeng Luhan meski sesekali masih menjahili Zitao hanya untuk mendapatkan wajah panda itu menggembung kesal padanya.  
Hyunsik , Zitao dan Lay sedang asik ngobrol saat Xiumin melintasi ruang tamu. Dengan perlahan Hyunsik menghampiri Xiumin dan menariknya keluar rumah membiarkan raut kebingungan dari Luhan dan yang lain. Hyunsik membawa Xiumin ketaman dekat rumah keluarga 'Xi', Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat namja tampan itu berlutut dihadapannya dengan sebuket bunga lili dan mengarahkannya pada Xiumin.

" Kyaa! Bunga lili? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Yeppoh!"

Pekik Xiumin girang.

" noona, maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

" eh?"

" aku mencintai noona, aku suka padamu.."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya kaget. Niatnya untuk mengambil kunci yang ada di tas Xiumin urung, ia terdiam di belakang Xiumin. Wajah Xiumin terlihat jelas bagaimana ia tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang.

" oh..aku juga suka Hyunsik, se—eummp"

Belum sempat kata-kata Xiumin selesai Hyunsik sudah membungkam bibir Xiumin dengan ciuman. Xiumin kaget dan reflex menghindar namun tangan Hyunsik menghentikannya.  
Tanpa kata Luhan menarik Xiumin menjauh dari Hyunsik dan membiarkan namja itu terdiam dengan kebingungannya. Luhan menghempaskan pintu kamarnya setelah meninggalkan Xiumin dengan beberapa orang yang menatap mereka bingung.

" ada apa dengan suamimu?cepat susul dia—"

Xiumin mengangguk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

" Lu—"

" sudah, aku sedang kesal denganmu!"

" apa kau cemburu? Tadi hanya—"

Yeoja mungil itu mendekati Luhan yang kini berbalik menatapnya garang.

" hanya apa? Kau tanya apa aku cemburu? Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak naik darah saat istrinya dicium namja lain!? Apa kau menyukainya?"

" semua orang tau kalau aku menyukainya, semua orang juga menyukai Hyunsik.."

" Aiss…"

Luhan menggeram. Berbicara dengan Xiumin saat emosinya sedang naik hanya akan menyakiti yeoja mungil itu nantinya, dengan cepat Luhan meraih mantelnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Setelah berpikir kesalahanya untuk waktu yang cukup lama ahirnya Xiumin sadar dan berlari mengejar Luhan.

" Lulu! Aku tidak seperti itu! Lulu dengaarkan aku!"

Xiumin berlari tanpa mengingat jika di depan kamarnya ada tangga, dan tentu saja membuat yeoja itu harus menuruni tangga dengan tidak normal.  
Luhan yang melihat bagaimana Xiumin terjatuh langsung menoleh dan menemukan istrinya sudah berlumuran darah.

" XIUMIN!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC – See You next time**

**Hehe perlahan para couple mulai bermunculan hahaha**


End file.
